Elena and the King
by Doodle87
Summary: Elena, Queen of Mystic Falls, swore she would never marry. That is until she met the King of Italy. Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline. Poss M for later chapters.
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

Elena looked into the mirror that her serving girl provided for her. Her hair was swept up in an elaborate up-do on top of the mass of elaborate curls sat the Gilbert family crown. Elena was not only Elena but, Elena Petrova Gilbert, Queen of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls is a large island country a large country holding 10 million or so subjects. It is a large burden on her shoulders. Not only that but, now her advisors are forcing her to meet a King from another country that she will have to entertain and pretend interest in. She is turning 25 in a few months and her advisors are getting antsy about her marrying. She has been ruling since she turned 18 after her father passed on 25, September 1812. With a wry smile Elena inspected the rest of her outfit. It was a gift from France; A silk blue gown with pearls sewn into the seams. She grabbed a feather and turned. All 20 of her ladies maids bowed and followed her. Elena didn't even have to tell them anymore. She walked outside of her chambers and her knights walked in front of her yelling "make way for the queen, the queen is coming!'

Elena sighed she wished that she could travel alone for once but, this was her fate. She motioned for her favorite lady maid Lady Caroline. She is the daughter of her cousin Duke Jeremy. "Yes my queen?" Caroline asked.

"Do you think he will be handsome Lady?"

"Your majesty, I believe he will be more handsome then any man here."

"Tell me what you heard about him. I know you have been spying." Elena said with a grin. Looking into her lady's maids deep blue eyes.

"Oh you know I have heard this and that. I heard that he has blue eyes like sapphires that pierce into your very soul. His hair is as black as a ravens and strong legs that any man would be jealous of. Elena grimaced. She was so wary of marrying. Her father was a ruthless ruler. He treated her mother as if she was just a piece of property. If it weren't for the fact that her mother was the Princess of Austria then her mother would have been surly abused. She grasped Caroline's hand and gave it a squeeze of thanks then motioned for her to go stand with the rest of her ladies maids. She stopped at the ornate doors to the throne room, raised her head, and straightened her spine like her nanny taught her. Then she nodded to the foot man to open the doors. They opened the door and she was announced to the room.

"The queen has arrived. Bow to your queen." He called in a loud gruff voice. Elena placed a soft smile on her face and inclined her head to the room. "You may rise" She called out and sat in her throne. She looked to her head advisor Alaric. He nodded and motioned for the foot men to open the door. The King and Prince of Italy walked into the room. Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest and suddenly her throat felt like she had gone a thousand summers without water. She swallowed delicately and stiffened her spine.

"Introducing his Majesty Damon Salvatore King of Italy and Stefan Salvatore Prince of Italy."

Damon and Stefan walked into the room and both bowed with practiced fluidity. Elena rose from her throne and walked to Damon and Stefan. With regality she said "Rise, Please" and placed her hand in first Damon's he kissed her hand with a flirty smile. She smirked. "Thank you for traveling so far. I trust that your travels went well."

"yes they were adequate." Damon replied in her native tongue with perfection. This pleased Elena. "And you Prince Stefan how fared your travels?"

Stefan looked surprised that she would address him. "They were pleasant your majesty." He replied with equal accuracy. It seemed that they had been practicing for this visit.

"Damon motioned at one of his grooms men. He brought a package to Damon and bowed. With delicacy Damon grasped the package and opened it. Inside the package sat a jeweled box with claw foot feet. It was silver with jewels lining the outside of it.

"A present for you your grace" he said while extending it to her. Elena opened it and gasped. Inside laid a beautiful necklace made of a thousand gems all more beautiful than the last. On the bottom of the necklace lay a large red ruby.

"This gift makes us most pleased. I hope that your stay in our country will be pleasant."

Damon bowed deep followed by Stefan they backed away from her and Elena went back to her throne, raised her hand, and gazed upon everyone in her throne room.

"My loyal subjects, today is a great day; today we get to dine with our esteemed guests. Treat them as you would treat me. For, tonight we feast and make merry in honor of my most beloved guests from Italy."

"With that she motioned that the visit was over and looked upon Alaric."

"Make sure that my guests are lodged in the best rooms. I think the Kings rooms would fit. Don't you?"

For a fleeting second Alaric looked very shocked. "Of course your majesty."

While Alaric took care of the King Elena felt that it would be a good time to work through the mountain of paper work on her desk. She exited her throne room and headed for her office. She motioned for her ladies maids and dismissed them. "You may have some free time for yourselves now but, be back before the sun sets." Her ladies maids bowed "Yes, your majesty" they backed away and with a soft sigh Elena turned and headed for her office.

Upon entering the room she motioned for a candle and sat at her desk. The boy stood holding the candle and placed it beside her. She glanced at the first scroll. This stack of scrolls were petition from her counsel with a heavy heart she knew they had to be attended to and since they were her least favorite she started with them. Many were petitions to raise taxes in their lands. She denied most of them only because she knew many of her counsel were greedy and spent their money frivolously. Her not allowing them to raise taxes would ensure they better spend their money in the future. She sealed each document and placed them in the bin to be mailed back.

Her counselors consisted of six dukes. Duke Jeremy, Her cousin, who is the next in line and the heir if she doesn't have children, Duke Tyler, Duke Matt, Duke John, DukeMickal, Duke Nick, and Duke Elijah. The only one to not petition for more was Duke Matt and Jeremy. That is why they are her favorite. She sighed happily because now she could get on to the request of her people. Many were very little. Many asked for small things perhaps a new dress for a wife or a new cow for a desperate family. She blew through those quickly. Many of these requests were fulfilled. No peasant asked for anything they didn't truly need.

Upon looking out the window Elena gasped the sun was almost set and she had to start getting ready for the feast. She stood and rolled her shoulders then nodded at the foot man at her door. He hastily opened the door for her she walked out the room turned and headed for her rooms. As she made way to her room she caught a glimpse of Damon and her heart started beating erratically. She knew that he would be difficult to ignore. His hair was so beautiful and Caroline was not kidding when she said his legs were very attractive just the thought of them made her stomach clench in excitement. At least he would provide a fun distraction for her for the next few months.

She came upon her door and her foot man opened the door for her. She thought she would wear the red dress tonight so that it would complement the necklace the King gave her. That will surely put her Lady's maids to gossip. She never wore the gifts of her suitors. She nodded towards Caroline and said "The red dress tonight with my new gift from King Damon." Caroline's eyes widened as she bowed "Yes your majesty"

Elena turned to the mirror as her ladies maids undressed her. She stood in her shift when Caroline arrived with her dress. Caroline washed her hands and pulled her hair from its pins.

"Do you think he will like this dress Caroline" Elena asked

"I am sure he will love you in whatever you wear, Your Majesty"

Elena was satisfied "The smaller crown tonight Caroline. My neck is screaming. Perhaps the small tiara."

"Yes your majesty" Caroline started to pull the strings on her corsets with this. Then she tied the hoops for her skirts. After this she put the dress on. It was a beautiful dress with bows outlining the seams. Her ladies maids started to sew her sleeves on. While Caroline twisted her hair into an elaborate design and placed the tiara on her head. Etiquette only allowed Caroline to ever touch the royal jewels or hair. She was only aloud to touch her because she is of the purest Nobel blood. Finally the necklace the King of Italy gave her was place upon her neck.

"Come ladies tonight we will have a fun night." The ladies giggled and followed her out of the room. She grasped Caroline's hand an allowed her to walk with her. A high honor that she could bestow upon her ladies maids. "My cousin tonight you may dance with Prince Stefan. Would that please you my child?"

Elena gazed upon her cousins blue gown, her golden hair tied upon her head and the beads in her hair. "Yes Elena that would make me very please. He is very handsome, wouldn't you agree."

"Yes and it is time that you marry. Dance with him tonight and see how you feel about it. Then report straight to me on it on the morrow."

"if it pleases you, your majesty"

Elena arrived at the door and nodded for her foot man to open the door. She stepped into the room and her gaze immediately fell upon Damon's. She smiled at Caroline and released her hand. She took her rightful place at the ladies maids table behind the queen's chair. The queen walked to her seat with Damon on her right and Stefan on her left. Then she placed her fingers upon the table and nodded for everyone to sit then nodded for the servers to begin the meal.

I hope you enjoyed my story. This is the second story I wrote on this website. My first story I abandoned for lack of heart. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I have taken huge liberties with this story. All characters belong to L.J Smith. The story is mine.


	2. A Feast for a King

A Feast for a King

Before the first dish hit her table King Damon had already leaned to her and whispered in her ear that she looked magnificent. Elena held back a blush.

"Thank you, and Might I say you look dashing, yourself." Elena coyly responded. "I hope you enjoy the meal. I heard roasted duck is your favorite."

"It is. Although, I do prefer a more noble bird now. One of high stature with a long neck and piercing brown eyes. " Damon flirted.

Elena changed the subject quick because Damon was making her nervous something she never experienced before. "I trust your rooms are to your liking" She felt that this would be a safe subject.

His eyes pierced into hers. "They are magnificent." Damon responded. "Although I wouldn't mind if you inspected them to be sure they are in perfect order."

Elena fought very hard not to blush "Sir, I would appreciate if the topic stayed on less familiar ground, it being our second meeting." Elena demanded.

Damon grinned knowing that he got to her. "Yes, your majesty" he nodded his head "Would you, per chance, honor me with a dance"

He extended his hand to hers and rose from his seat before she even had a chance to respond. She glanced out at the other dancers and realized that in the time that they had been bantering most of the other courtiers had abandoned their meal and begun dancing with each other. She noticed Prince Stefan and Lady Caroline dancing together. Caroline had a huge grin on her face. The beads in her hair were sparkling in the candle light. They complimented her very well. Unfortunately, Stefan had a very serious expression on his face as he danced with Caroline.

She looked at Damon and placed a smile on her face. "Very well but, only if you promise to behave."

"On my honor as a king" Damon solemnly replied.

"We all know a king's honor only goes as far as it takes to protect their people or further their own personal cause." Elena quipped.

Damon looked genuinely surprised. This made Elena's smirk widen. She liked being on the upper ground. She delicately placed her hand in his and rose from her chair. The heat that crept from her hand surprised her. She would have to speak to Caroline about why she kept having this reaction to Damon. As Damon escorted Elena into the dance area everyone made room for them in the center of the room. She noticed that Prince Stefan still had a very serious expression on his face. "Does the Prince always have such a serious expression or is it just the pleasure of my lady maids company that causes this reaction in him?"

"Oh he is a brooding boy. Pay him no heed. He is probably trying to remember the steps to the dance."

Elena let out a hearty laugh at that. And every eye turned to her and Damon.

"Why Damon you do have an interesting since of humor. Do you not?" He twirled her around and brought her back to his side.

"That is one of my many qualities. I am also an experienced horse rider, my sweet."

"Then you will have to prove that to me at first light. I think a ride through the forest will prove to me how experienced a rider you truly are."

"Since I promised to behave I will just agree to your invitation perhaps, that will keep me in your good graces" He replied then twirled her into his arms and set his eyes upon hers. Elena's heart sped up and her throat felt very dry all of a sudden. She shot him a glare and managed to reply in a normal voice. Thank the stars.

"Yes that would keep you in my good graces. That accompanied with how well you behave on our outing."

"I can barely wait your majesty."

"Now, good King, I do believe I should dance with Prince Stefan so I may get to know him."

Damon's eyes hardened and he stepped away from her. This bemused Elena but, she paid it no heed. She saw this behavior in her father many times.

She nodded her head to Damon as a way to say thank you and fluttered her eyes the way Caroline taught her to soften his heart.

"Until I see you next" Damon said with softer eyes.

Elena looked at Stefan and he immediately approached her. Elena looked at Caroline who was chatting with him along the side of the room and shifted her eyes to Duke Matthew who correctly took that as a sign to dance with Lady Caroline. Duke Matthew was her second favorite Duke only after her cousin. Of course he and her cousin were the greatest of friends growing up. His father was not a Duke by birthright. He earned his title with hard work and dedication to the crown. This trait his passed onto his son thus, making Duke Matt a very hardworking councilman. He earned his dukedom not just by his birthright but, by sheer hard work. The idea of Caroline and Matt dancing made Elena smile; to bad Caroline expressed more of a brotherly love for Matt because, Elena would approve a match between her and Matt any day. Matt also expressed sisterly love for Caroline. This made Elena happy because to see either Matt or Caroline sad would truly make her sad. They were like family to her. She turned her attention to Prince Stefan. She would see if he would be worthy of a subject of her love like Caroline.

Stefan stepped up to Elena and placed his palm upon her palm. They twirled around once and this gave Elena a chance to examine him more closely. He seemed handsome enough. His eyes were a darker blue then Damon's eyes. Yet they still had a healthy quality to them. He wore an even more serious look as they danced though. When they twirled for a second time she deemed it time to make polite conversation. He of course would not speak first for etiquette sake.

"How are you liking your stay thus far Prince Stefan?" She inquired.

"My rooms are more than acceptable and your castle is lovely, thank you for your concern your grace." Stefan responded in turn. "Thank you for the banquette in our honor. It pleases me greatly to be treated so."

Elena smiled, For Stefan, it was necessary to make pleasantries. "Think nothing of it. How are you and my ladies maid faring." She asked. Caroline would, of course, be abashed that she was checking up on her but, it was her right as ruler and friend.

"She is lovely, your grace. She dances like a swan dances on a lake and her conversation is riveting."

"That pleases me Prince Stefan. It is the will of your King and me to go riding in the trails in the forest at first light. Would you care to accompany us?"

Stefan looked very startled for a fraction of a second then looked happy. "Nothing would please me more your grace. I shall very much look forward to it."

"Fantastic, my lady maid will be very pleased to accompany you." The grin on his face faltered for a second before he fixed it. He of course thought she was asking for herself. The song came to an end and Stefan bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you Prince Stefan. I hope that your stay will be comfortable."

"You are to gracious your majesty." Stefan released her hand and backed away.

Stefan returned to her lady maid and Elena decided to mingle a little bit. It did not take long for her Dukes to realize that she needed a new partner to dance with. Duke Matt approached her bowed and extended his hand. "It would please me very much to dance with you, your majesty"

Elena smiled and accepted his offer. She danced with every one of her Dukes multiple times. That night she did not dance with Damon or Stefan again. She knew that if she were to dance with either of the royal dignitaries more than the other the courtiers would gossip even more than they already do. Her eyes could not help but follow Damon during each dance. His eyes flirted with her the entire night. He was a very elegant dancer. She knew he understood why she danced with her dukes. Yet, she could not help but, yearn for his strong arms and banter the entire night.

When she felt that her feet were bleeding in her shoes she lifted her hand to signal the music to stop and addressed the room.

"My people, I do feel it is time we retire. We have decided that it would please us to ride through the forest at first light on the morrow. It would please us to have my courtiers accompany us." The room bowed to her and she nodded her head in acquiesce.

"Lady Caroline" She commanded and held her hand out. When she felt Caroline's hand in hers and her ladies maids were all behind her she exited the room.

"How did you like your night" She asked Caroline.

When Elena looked at her she saw her eyes twinkling. "It was magnificent your majesty"

Elena smiled "Good because I have arranged for you and Prince Stefan to ride together"

She could see that Caroline was barely suppressing her happiness at that statement. "You are to kind, your majesty"

Upon reaching the door to her apartments she spied Damon at the door of his. He bowed his head to her and she bowed hers to him. His eyes twinkled with mischief. He grinned cheekily at her and whispered "Good Sleep my sweet"

She knew she should not have allowed him to say that to her. It was too late to change her mind now.

"Good Sleep" She responded then motioned for her foot man to open the door to her chambers.

Caroline was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face. "It would please me to have you accompany us to sleep Caroline" Her ladies maids were readying her for bed and they paused for a second. It was a high honor to accompany her to sleep. One done out of necessity too. The rooms were very chilly and the fire place only gave so much warmth. "Thank you for the honor your majesty."

Elena went back to her thoughts after that. Tonight she would ask Caroline about the reactions she was having to Damon. She was sure her ladies maid would understand why this was happening to her. She had an older sister that was married.

When Elena and Caroline were safely in bed Elena turned to Caroline who had freshly bathed before entering the queen's bed. "Caroline, why do my hands sweat and my stomach flutter when I am around the King?" She finally asked in a whisper. The curtains may be drawn but, the ears of the other courtiers were still listening. They slept on the floor around her bed to keep her safe. Some queens who were in danger would let their ladies maids sleep in the bed and take their places to confuse would be attackers.

Caroline look at the queen a little startled that the queen would ask this of her.

"Well my sister told me that it is a reaction you have to someone that you have feelings for, your majesty." She whispered back.

"Feelings!" Elena was surprised. "Please you do not have to use such curtsies; you may call me Elena when we are alone." Elena pondered this morsel of information for a moment.

"Do you think I should show my affections for the king, Caroline"

"He is very handsome, you- Elena."

"Yes, and he is such a little devil to" Elena grumbled

Caroline giggled "that he is but, you need someone with the same fiery spirit as you. Or they would bore you."

"that is true, His eyes, I feel like they penetrate into my very soul, How did you like the prince?"

"He was so charming and he was very gentle with me while we danced" Elena could feel the heat from her cheek" She was quiet a moment. "After we ride I want you to tell me if you feel he would make a good husband for you. If you feel like he will make a good husband then, I will mention to the King that I feel you and him would make a good match. If all goes well we will be attending a wedding before the year is up."

"Maybe two weddings" Caroline responded

Elena was thunderstruck for a moment "I promised to never marry Caroline"

"Yes but, sometimes promises are meant to be broken. Especially when the heart is changed"

Elena fell asleep thinking about the words her wise ladies maid told her. Would she have a change of heart? That night she dreamt of ice blue eyes and raven black hair so much so that when she woke in the morning she felt that she had just fallen asleep. She was determined not to fall for the King. She would have no King and only one Queen. She would not be ruled by a man. She could only think of her father when she thought about marrying. She turned to her ladies maid and looked upon her. Even in her sleep she looked so innocent and fragile- Almost like an angel. At that moment she made another promise to herself. She would hurt anyone who hurt her friend even if it is Prince Stefan. She would watch him closely and if she saw any ounce of her father in that man she would put a stop to the budding relationship. With this thought she was ready to face the day.

Thank you for reading my story. It really made me happy to see all the adds and story alerts today. Thank you for the review I got. Please feel free to review my story and tell me what you think. I am open to constructive criticism, suggestions, and story ideas. If you want to see anything specific in the story please tell me. Furthermore, if you see any cool clothing I can incorporate into the story please PM me with a link.


	3. Fighting Love

_Last time on Elena and the King_

_She would not be ruled by a man. She could only think of her father when she thought about marrying. She turned to her ladies maid and looked upon her. Even in her sleep she looked so innocent and fragile- Almost like an angel. At that moment she made another promise to herself. She would hurt anyone who hurt her friend even if it is Prince Stefan. She would watch him closely and if she saw any ounce of her father in that man she would put a stop to the budding relationship. With this thought she was ready to face the day._

* * *

><p><span>Fighting Love<span>

Elena turned and looked at her ladies maid. The sudden movement woke Lady Caroline up. Lady Caroline looked around confused for a moment then turned to Elena. "Oh my, Queen Elena I am….will you ever forgive me! I overslept"

Elena knew that her ladies maids had to be woken before her and should never sleep in but, the urge to protect Caroline still ran strong through her blood. "Do not fret childe. Get up and get the other ladies ready for me. I need a few more minutes of rest."

Caroline looked at her with an odd look for a second. She knew that Elena was covering for her. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Go on now. You are interrupting my sleep" Elena said with finality. She suppressed a giggle.

She felt Caroline's weight leave the bed and she crept out into the room. She heard the door close to the room. Caroline had to use another was room because she was not allowed to use the queens wash closet. Etiquette insisted that only the queen used her wash room. It was another half an hour before Caroline returned. Elena knew that she would have changed and had her hair combed. She heard a mighty bustling as the other maids prepared for her. Finally the curtain pulled open. "It is time to rise your majesty."

Elena gave Caroline a smile and playing along with her plan she gave a mighty yawn. "My thanks to you Lady Caroline. I needed those extra minutes rest."

She stretched, sat up, and flipped her legs over the bed. She went to her wash room and used it then came back out. She washed her hands and dried them on the towel that Caroline provided for her. Caroline passed the towel to her attendant then pulled her night shirt over her body. The cold air hit Elena's naked flesh and caused every part of her to be full of goose bumps but, Caroline was very adept at her duty and started washing her body quickly with a damp cloth. She knew to scrub hard and quick to keep her from catching cold. Next, Caroline had a dry cloth to dry her body off. Caroline then added rose oil to her neck arms and stomach. Mercifully it was time to put her undergarments on. The cool cloth warmed her cold body enough that the goose bumps went away.

"I think I will wear the blue riding dress today Lady Caroline."

"A fine choice majesty." Caroline responded. Caroline laced up her corset and tied it. This made Elena's waist tiny. She then pulled the blue dress out and inspected it for any imperfections. She then pulled the royal blue silk fabric over Elena's head. Elena loved the fact that the waist line of the fabric was high and that she did not have to wear a hoop with this dress. She detested the hoops and was trying to change the fashion to the more flowing style without the hoops. Unfortunately older members of her court insisted on wearing them. Elena held her hands out for the royal blue riding gloves. They went all the way to her elbows. Elena then sat in her dressing chair while Caroline started to comb her hair.

"I want my hair low in the back. I think I will wear the matching blue hat to this dress today."

"I think that hat will compliment your outfit lovely, your majesty. May I suggest wearing the sapphire necklace and earrings with this outfit, your majesty."

"Perfect choice Lady Caroline. I do think they will match beautifully. I had forgotten that I had them. What would I do without you Lady Caroline?" Elena smiled in the small mirror she was inspecting her hair with. Caroline already had the hat on her head. It had a smaller brim so it did not tangle in the branches but, it was still quite large. There was a magnificent peacock feather on it with a beautiful blue eye on it. When Caroline was finished with her hair Elena looked it over once again. She then checked the make-up Lady Anne applied to her face while Caroline worked. It was very much understated. She knew that she would be outside most of the day today so she did not want to overdo it.

Elena walked to the jewels box she kept in her room. Opened the box and pulled out the Sapphires that Caroline had suggested. She then spied a smaller necklace strand of opals. She knew that necklace would match Lady Caroline's soft pink dress so she pulled it out too along with the sapphire necklace and earring set. She found the matching earrings to go with the opal necklace and pulled them out. She closed her jewel box and locked it. She then turned around. Caroline was waiting to put the necklace and earrings on Elena and had a confused look on her face when Elena had not one but, two sets of earrings and necklaces.

"Lady Caroline I would like to reward you for your loyalty and love. These opals are for you. I hope that you will honor me by wearing them today."

Caroline looked like she was fighting tears. "Thank you your majesty. You are most gracious. I shall cherish this gift forever."

Elena smiled and handed them to her. Caroline immediately had them put on her by Lady Anne. Lady Anne was a girl of small stature and hair as dark as night with eyes to match. Lady Anne looked like she was about to burst with jealousy but, such was life.

Caroline quickly fastened Elena's necklace and earrings on her and stepped back. "It is time to start our day ladies. Everyone has the day off except Lady Caroline. Use it well" She dismissed her ladies maids with a flourish of her hand and reached for Caroline's hand. She found the most comfort in life from her ladies maid. Caroline would always be there for her. As they walked out of the castle and onto the castle grounds her horse man approached her and with her beautiful white horse and Caroline's brown horse. She grabbed the reins and mounted the horse side saddle, as befit a lady.

"Lady Caroline, today I do think that we shall have a marvelous day. The sun is shining and it seems to be a rare sunny day today."

"I do think so Queen Elena. I am quite excited for the day." Elena clicked her legs and nudged her horse forward. Caroline followed.

"I shall think so Lady."

"I know you are also very excited for the day Queen" Caroline responded with a knowing smile.

Upon entering the field at the beginning of the forest she noticed that the rest of her courtiers were already waiting for her as well as her cook with a basket of food and a blanket. The cook tied the basket to Caroline's horse and Elena thanked him and rewarded him with a little money for his thoughtfulness.

It was then that Elena spied Damon sitting regally on a black horse. He was wearing all black with golden trim. He looked devastatingly handsome and Elena's stomach clenched when she saw him. He gave her a smirk that her father would have called cocky and nodded his head. Elena guarded her heart and approached Damon and Stefan.

"Good King" she nodded in greeting "Prince" she nodded at Stefan who was dressed in red attire. "It over joys me to spend this morning with you I shall hope your riding skills are as well as you claim though King."

Damon responded "There have been bards who wrote songs boasting about my riding skills madam. "Although in time you shall see how well I ride for yourself."

Elena fought the urge to flush. She believed he was flirting with her again. She steeled herself and put a cool look upon her face. She straightened her spine and urged her horse forward.

She raced ahead of everyone and rode through the forest. There was no other time that she felt so free except when she rode her horse. The mare and she were at one in the forest. She learned at a young age how to situate herself so that she did not fall off. Riding side saddle was an awkward affair, but it was one she greatly excelled at. She thought she was alone until she heard galloping getting closer to her. It was then that she spied Damon coming around her and riding alongside of her.

"If you will forgive me for my boldness madam you are beautiful as you ride your horse." He replied with a lazy grin.

Elena was surprised normally her courtiers kept behind her. She thought it was because they were not as adept as her at navigating the twisting trails. Yet, Damon rode his sleek black horse right alongside of her as if he had no care in the world. She had an urge to make her horse go faster just to show him up but, trampled the urge and allowed him to ride along side of her. They rode in companionable silence until the trail ended and opened up to a beautiful lake. At this lake there was enough room for all her courtiers to have a picnic and rest. Her stable boy was ready with the stool to help her off the horse but, Damon had already dismounted and grabbed her by the waist to help her down. She heard an audible gasp from the rest of her courtiers at his boldness for laying hands on the queen but, she decided to ignore it. She placed her hands on his shoulder and looked away from him. Once she was safely on the ground she deemed herself ready to look into his eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness King Damon. But, I do feel that I am safely on the ground. You may remove your hands from my person now."

Damon's eyes widened in shock for a moment before his self-assured smile came back in place.

Elena straightened her spine and ascended up the hill to find a choice place of shade to cool down in. She wished that she could bottle the warmth from the sunlight and keep it in her castle. She found a place to sit beneath a beautiful tree and nodded at one of the servants to place the blanket. They placed the blanket and the basket of food on top the blanket. Elena sat upon the blanket and gestured to the rest of the blanket to Damon, Stefan, and Caroline.

"Prince Stefan, how did you enjoy the ride throughout Mystic Falls beautiful forest?" Elena inquired. She would examine Stefan a little more closely today.

Stefan gazed at her and put a wide smile on his face. His teeth were white and perfect. This told Elena that he was in good health. "It was very enjoyable majesty. Thank you."

"What type of hobbies interest you Prince Stefan?" She could feel the humor emitting off of Damon. She felt sure that he knew what she was doing but, decided to ignore it. Either that or she thought he was ignoring him. Which she was not her main concern would always be for her people and Caroline was one of her most important people.

"I enjoy reading, writing, poetry, hunting, and jousting Majesty. What types of activities interest your majesty?" Stefan's eyes glazed with interest. He seemed to loosen up a little bit as the conversation went on.

"I enjoy needlepoint, reading, writing, poetry, dancing, and riding my horse. Prince Stefan." She felt the need to include Caroline into the conversation "Lady Caroline enjoys all of the same activities as well"

Elena nodded at Caroline to speak up "Yes although my very favorite thing to do is watch plays. I especially love to watch 'Romeo and Juliet' played out." Caroline had a dreamy romantic look to her face. The sudden sound of Damon's velvet voice startled Elena enough to make her twitch.

"I love to watch Romeo and Juliet as well. Perhaps you would accompany me to the play Lady Caroline."

The proposal absolutely floored Elena. She sharply looked at Damon and he smirked at her. This angered Elena beyond belief. If he thought he wanted to play coy she would play coy. She gave his eyes one last hard look and gazed back at Caroline and nodded her assent. "It would be my pleasure your grace"

"Very well, I shall contact the theatre and commission them to put the play on for us. Perhaps by next moon we shall have a play to attend."

Elena made a sudden and possibly rash decision at that point. She looked into the dull eyes of Prince Stefan "Prince Stefan perhaps we shall have a jousting tournament. Would that please you?" Prince Stefan look absolutely pleased at that point "Yes your majesty and might I joust in this tournament as well?"

"Nothing would please me more"

Stefan looked absolutely excited and this gave a dose of guilty pleasure to Elena. She knew it was wrong to use Prince Stefan to push Damon away but, she would not allow her feelings for Damon to develop and if he wanted to play coy then she would play coy. She glanced at Caroline who suddenly looked very confused. She winked at her to tell her that she was on her side and Caroline looked a little less upset after she winked at her but, still a little concerned. She had a very torn look on her face. Elena would talk to her before they went to sleep and let her sleep next to her again.

Elena caught the eye of her cousin and motioned for him to come over to them. Immediately Jeremy came over to her and bowed to her.

"Rise Jeremy, I want you to arrange a tournament to commence within a week. The tournament will be in honor of our guests. I also want you to arrange for the theater to prepare "Romeo and Juliet" for King Damon and Lady Caroline's pleasure. Ask the theater master to give an estimated length of time for the play to be ready. That will be all you may return to your frivolities."

"Yes your majesty. I will report to you within two days on my progress." Jeremy bowed and returned to his blanket.

When she was finished she looked at Damon and with a cold voice said "That will save you the trouble of talking to the theater master. I warn you though King Lady Caroline is very precious to me. I shall expect you to be on your best behavior when conversing with her."

Damon's eyes twinkled with mischief and he gave Elena a sly smile. "I assure you I will treat your Lady with the utmost respect. I also would like to be in your tournament if that pleases you."

Elena nodded her assent and rose from the blanket. She had her fill of grapes, cheese, and wine and felt it time to return to the castle. As soon as she was standing all her courtier also rose from their blankets. The sun was high in the sky and she felt it time return to the castle. The blankets were swept off the grounds and loaded onto the carts along with the empty baskets. Her and Caroline's horse was delivered to her and before her stool was placed in front of her horse Stefan had his hand in hers to help her onto her horse.

She felt a lump in her throat at this concept. She glanced at Lady Caroline who seemed content to allow Damon to help her onto her horse. This angered her; it seemed in her attempt to protect Caroline from being hurt by one man she brought the attention on her from another man. As she was thinking on the conundrum she heard Damon "My, what a beautiful necklace you have Lady Caroline. It brings out the blue in your eyes." He then kissed her hand. At this point she was settled into her saddle. Stefan placed a kiss upon her gloved knuckles then looked into her eyes "my grace you look absolutely stunning today. I apologize it has taken me this long to gather the courage to compliment you. Thank you for the opportunity to win your heart."

Elena fought with everything in her to not widen her eyes and show the shock on her face. She made no comment and released her hand from his. She nodded at him and urged her horse forward. The ride back to the castle was much quicker. The entire trip back to the castle she could not help but, think on what happened this day. Why did she act like she did towards Damon when he asked Caroline to the theater? Why did she decide to host a joust for Stefan? More importantly, how was she going to gently let Stefan know that she was not interested and that her initial interest was for Caroline's benefit? The game of love was a confusing game but, she was determined to win. Her only concern was for Caroline though. How could she get Caroline out of this game unscathed? Her promise to herself for her ladies maid certainly rang true for her heart as well as her person.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for your interest in my story. Please review to let me know what you enjoyed, hated, or suggest aboutfor my story. If you have any suggestions for anything you want to see or think should happen in my story let me know.


	4. Repercussions

_Last Time in Elena and the King_

_The game of love was a confusing game but, she was determined to win. Her only concern was for Caroline though. How could she get Caroline out of this game unscathed? Her promise to herself for her ladies maid certainly rang true for her heart as well as her person._

* * *

><p><span>Repercussions<span>

That night as Elena's ladies maids prepared her for sleep Elena let Caroline know that she would sleeping next to her again. Caroline smiled a brittle smile and thanked her. Elena was happy that she decided to allow Caroline sleep next to her again. She needed to explain everything that she was thinking and ask her questions again. Elena was certainly not going to let her actions affect her and Caroline's friendship. As tenuous a friendship as they shared it was still very important to her. Elena knew that Caroline loved her for herself and not just the fact that she was her queen. As soon as her night shirt was placed on her she climbed into bed and ordered the candles to be put out. She turned to Caroline and stared into her blue eyes.

"Caroline you must know that I am happy for you and King Damon to be going to the theater. I also want you to know that I have no feelings of love for Prince Stefan."

Caroline look absolutely shocked that Elena was explaining herself especially since Caroline was technically only a servant to her.

"I am so grateful for you to be telling me this. I was so heartbroken. Would it disappoint you if I asked you questions?"

"Please Caroline know that I am your truest friend. You may ask me anything. Just be sure that you ask in private because, as you well know, everyone is always listening and plotting. I would not want you to be in the middle of a conspiracy."

Caroline had tears in her eyes and wrapped her arm around Elena's waist in thanks. "Elena what is going on? Do you want me to go to the theater with King Damon?"

Elena smirked wickedly and responded in a whisper "yes and tell me everything that happens. If you want I can attend with Prince Stefan and sit him next to you so, that you may enjoy the company of both men…" Elena snickered

Caroline gasped "I know you jest Elena but, you are absolutely wicked."

"Yes, yes but, I want you to go to the theater and tell me what you feel about King Damon and I will also attend with Prince Stefan and tell you if he is worthy of the love of the best friend of the Queen."

"Oh Elena that would make me so happy but what shall I wear! I have nothing worthy of an outing with a King"

"Do not fret on it my sweet friend. I will make sure that all eyes will be on you and they will all wish they were you."

Elena then grasped her hand and asked Caroline "Caroline why does Damon irk me so?"

"It's simple Elena, You are in love." Elena felt her eyes would fall out of their very sockets her eyes widened so.

"Hush childe you know that is not true! I will never be in love!" She chastised Caroline in a shocked tone.

"You say that Elena but, what does your heart say?" Her voice held a hint of amusement that could only be from someone who knows the truth about the affairs of the heart.

"I suppose that it does beat faster when he is around and I feel like my stomach will never untwist."

"Those symptoms all point to one thing, love. Now what is important is how you want me to act around the King. I know that he is just entertaining me so that I may tell him about you. What shall I say?"

"Tell only the truth, he shall know exactly who he is up against."

"He does not know what he is in for does he Elena?"

"He does not and he will find out very soon." Elena said in an ominous voice.

The next morning came too early for Elena. Her ladies maids had her awake and dressed before she knew that her eyes were even open. All night she could not stop thinking about how she would untangle the mess that she was in. Caroline had a peaceful smile on her face and Elena was happy for that. She would lose a nights rest to be sure that her most favored person was happy. She straightened her spine dismissed her ladies maids for the morning and headed to her meeting with her counselors.

When she entered the room the counselors stood bowed to her and waited for her to take her place at the head of the table. She placed a stern look on her face and sat down in her seat. All the other counselors sat down when she nodded her assent.

"As you know my counselors I have asked Lord Jeremy to prepare a joust in honor of Prince Stefan. I trust that is going along well."

"Yes your majesty. As we speak preparations are being made. As for your play, I will meet with the theater master after noon day meal."

"Very good Lord Jeremy." Elena gave Jeremy a nod of thanks.

"With that said I shall speak on the matter of petitions I received from some of my Dukes." All eyes turned expectantly towards the Queen

"I have denied all requests for additional funds and am hereby raising the allowances on both Duke Matthew and Duke Jeremy's estates. I trust this will teach you all to better spend your funds. Furthermore, Henceforth I am ordering that accounting sheets will be sent to me at the end of each month. If you cannot learn to spend more wisely I trust that a night in a cell will teach you that the hard earned taxes of my people are not to be squandered uselessly." She looked upon the room and narrowed her eyes to each of her Dukes.

"I trust that it will not be too difficult for my Dukes to follow this command. If I do not receive these sheets your funds will be garnished until I do. If, by chance, I find that these sheets have not been accounted for properly you will lose your position. Am I clear?"

"Yes your majesty" Her dukes said in unison. Many looked like they were about to pass out. Many looked to be silently plotting treason.

Are there to be any more questions?"

"Yes your majesty" Responded Duke Matthew in his gravelly voice. "How goes negotiations with Italy?"

It was very difficult not to purse her lips agitatedly and take away his raise but, she knew that it was not his fault that Damon was not playing nice.

"It goes well Lord Matthew. We have not yet decided if we want to marry."

Lord Matthew smiled. She was sure that he knew what she was thinking. She turned her face away from him so he could not read her eyes. She was never able to fully hide anything from him. Especially since her cousin gossiped with him like an old hen.

"Very good your majesty" he responded signaling the end of his questions.

The rest of the morning consisted of normal business and Elena was happy for the distraction it afforded her from Damon.

Elena felt her heart lighten when she was able to hear petitions from her people. She walked briskly to her chambers to change into a gown appropriate for her people. They enjoyed seeing her in a more traditional gown. Her ladies maids were waiting for her when she arrived at her rooms.

Caroline first sat Elena down in her dressing chair. She pulled her hair out of the pins placed in it in the morning and combed her hair. She started braiding the bottoms of her hair so that each braid made a loop in the back of her hair. This pulled her hair from the top so that her crown was able to sit on top of her head without pulling her hair or pushing her hair into her eyes.

They quickly stripped Elena of the comfortable blue gown she was wearing. They retighten her corset and brought over the hoop. Elena raised her arms so they could slip the hoop over her head. They fastened the hoop around her waist and Caroline brought the golden dress over to place on Elena. The gown was a beautiful gown with and intricate design of white flowers embroidered into it. The gown was very heavy and had a small train on it. Elena still had her arms raised for Caroline to place the gown on her. Caroline placed the gown on her and held the front of the gown up for Elena to push her hands through the long sleeves. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape at her finger tops. Caroline then began to button the gown with a button hook. She was so adept at it that it only took her a few minutes to finish buttoning the gown. Caroline then walked over to Elena's jeweled box and pulled a small golden necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck then, handed Elena her small golden lapis lazuli ring that her mother gave her. Elena always wore this ring during public petitions. It sat there to remind her to be fair to her people. Elena then put her family crown on her head. She wore the crown her mother wore. It was smaller than her fathers but, fit her better. The crown was a golden crown that came to a single point after circling her head. At the top of the point sat a single lapis lazuli gem. Lapis Lazuli was her mother's favorite gem. Elena then stepped into the golden shoes that matched her dress.

"Ladies you have done a fine job this day. To reward your quick work Lady Caroline, You may sit next to my throne." Elena knew that this would show the people how favored Caroline was in her eyes. Elena knew that she wanted Caroline to marry higher than her rank and this would soften the people to such a move.

"You are to kind your grace" Caroline said after curtseying perfectly. Elena smiled at this. She knew she was not making a mistake by making Caroline into a princess. She just had to be sure that Stefan was who Caroline wanted to marry and of even more importance that he was indeed the gentleman that he claimed to be. However dull Elena felt Stefan was Caroline was the main concern. Who was she if she could not protect her own friend?

At that thought Elena reached the entrance of the throne room. She took a deep breath and waited for the foot man to open the door for her and call attention to her people. Elena entered the room and let her people rise. They formed a line and Elena addressed them.

"My people it gladdens my heart to see all of you. I hope that each and every one of your concerns may be solved this day. Thank you for your love for it is your love that warms my heart."

With that she sat on her throne and Caroline sat on the smaller chair next to hers. Her ladies maids either sat on the steps at their feet or stood off to the side. They waited for her with a cup of fresh water or to accept gifts for her. Elena always received flowers or other gifts of variety. In one memorable time a young farmer brought a sheep into the throne room. This brought her courtiers to laughter so she approached the sheep and patted it on the head to help the farmer feel less mortified. She allowed the farmer to kiss her hand and sat back on her throne. Elena knew that the farmer would forever tell his family of the time a queen allowed him to kiss her hand. That night Jeremy thoroughly chastised the guards that let the man with the sheep in. If the guards will make mistakes like that who was to say that an assailant would not be let in. She was sure the guard was released from duty. It made her sad to know that one man was release from duty but, she had to think of the safety of her people before she worried about a man feeding his family.

The time Elena spent hearing petitions went very quickly. She loved to hear from her people and it was always enjoyable for her. She solved every problem her people brought to her and she was sure that she earned the love of all her people.

She was holding Caroline's hand and discussing the possibility of taking a stroll in the garden before dinner as she entered her room. She was planning on returning to her more comfortable blue dress and returning her crown to her jewelry case when she spotted a bouquet of wild flowers on a table in the middle of the room that usually held a golden vase given to her by England. She looked for the vase and found it on another table along the side of the entry way. She immediately turned on Caroline with accusing eyes.

"Lady Caroline how did these flowers get in here?" She demanded.

"I do not know your majesty" She immediately responded and lowered her eyes.

"If it pleases your majesty the answers may lie in the letter alongside the flowers" She immediately offered to soften Elena's anger.

Elena saw the letter and ripped open the seal without even bothering to look at the seal to see who it was from.

_My dearest Queen,_

_These flowers may wither and die but, your beauty will be everlasting. I look forward to seeing you at the joust and hope that you will honor me with your favor. _

_Forever yours,_

_Prince Stefan Salvatore _

The letter caused a shiver of shame to run down her spine. How was she supposed to let Stefan know that she would not be marrying him? She would have to let him know gently so, those relations with Italy would remain in amiable terms. Yet, she did not want any more of his attention. She knew the answer immediately. She would demand he not send any more gifts. She tossed the letter in the fire and watched it burn.

She then turned to her ladies maids demanding that they quickly changed her into her blue dress. She stiffened her spine and knew that Stefan would be in the gardens writing in his journal. Her spies let her know that much. She marched into the gardens with her ladies maids trailing after her. Caroline was looking as confused as ever. She dared not talk to Elena when she was in a fiery mood. She found Stefan sitting on a bench reading a book. She was close at least. Upon hearing her approach he leapt to his feet.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure." Seeing his pale blue eyes full of hope she realized that she needed to quash her anger and be easy on him. Men were raised from birth to be ambitions and she did not want him to think her a tyrant.

She drew a deep breath and put a smile on her face. "Prince Stefan how about you take a quick stroll with me?" Stefan smiled and held his arm out for her.

"It would be my pleasure."

She slipped her arm in his and began the walk. She felt it easier to talk when she walked.

"Prince Stefan it was very kind of you to send your gift. They were quite beautiful."

"You like them? I picked each just for you on my own." He seemed oddly pleased.

She ignored his question. "You know the best way to win my affections is not through gifts but, by actions."

She knew that would get his attention.

"What types of actions?"

"Helping my people because you see my people are my heart."

"In what way would you suggest?"

"Serving food to those who have none, helping to nurse the sick and many other charitable actions would help you find favor with me." She suggested.

"I shall begin at once your majesty."

"Prince Stefan, Lady Caroline feed the poor at first light. You should escort her. She should not be out alone. Many are jealous of her favor with me. Would you do me the honor of escorting her and helping her as she tends to my people?"

"It would be my greatest honor. Your majesty." A smile grew on Elena's face when she knew that her plan was forming perfectly. She would be sure to place her spies as Stefan's servants and he would escort Caroline as she tends to the poor. This would insure Caroline and Stefan spent time together and got to know each other. An added bonus was that Caroline would be protected and she would get the information that she needed on Stefan's character. If he did not help her people with a smile then he was not worthy of Caroline.

Elena finished her walk with Stefan and then retired to her room. Caroline slept next to her in her bed again and Elena finally got the rest she needed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your many wonderful reviews. If I did not respond I am terribly sorry. I try to respond to every review. Please let me know what you think of Elena's plan and tell me how you like my story so far. As always any suggestions are welcome. Anonymous reviews are now accepted.<p> 


	5. When Two Fates Intertwine

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone that has review for this story. Thank you So much. On another note, I am looking for someone willing to be my Beta. Please PM me if you are interested.

Last Time in Elena and the King

"_It would be my greatest honor. Your majesty." A smile grew on Elena's face when she knew that her plan was forming perfectly. She would be sure to place her spies as Stefan's servants and he would escort Caroline as she tends to the poor. This would insure Caroline and Stefan spent time together and got to know each other. An added bonus was that Caroline would be protected and she would get the information that she needed on Stefan's character. If he did not help her people with a smile then he was not worthy of Caroline. _

_Elena finished her walk with Stefan and then retired to her room. Caroline slept next to her in her bed again and Elena finally got the rest she needed. _

When Two Fates Intertwine

The next morning as Elena was being dressed she took Caroline by the hands and looked into her eyes seriously "Lady Caroline today Prince Stefan will be escorting you to serve food to the poor. I want you to tell me a full account when you arrive back. Is that understood?"

Caroline's eyes looked huge when she looked up at Elena "of course your majesty"

"Very good, now go and have fun." Elena kissed Caroline on the cheek which made all her ladies maids gasp. The fact that Elena would show so much favoritism was absolutely unheard of. The fact that Caroline was even aloud to pursue Prince Stefan was even more unheard of. Lady Anna stepped up to be Elena's head Ladies maid in Caroline's absence and Elena gave her a soft smile. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Lady Anna today I want to attend church. What do you think about this?" Elena knew that she did not need to ask her, but she was trying to calm the girl down.

"It would be lovely, Majesty" Lady Anna said to the floor.

"Very good, Grab my prayer book and let's make haste." Anna went scrambling for her prayer book and returned very quickly. Elena examined Anna for a moment and realized that she was a very pretty girl. She never made any trouble for Elena either even though she was desperate for the Queen affection.

Elena exited the castle with her ladies maids in tow. Anna was with her and sat next to Elena. The rest of her ladies maids accompanied the carriage behind her. Elena could feel the pride coming off of Anna in waves. Usually when Caroline leaves to serve the poor or any of her other charities she would finish paper work or something else that allowed her to be alone. Today she felt like she needed to get out and show herself to her people. She felt that she needed to show them her love. She also felt the need to test Anna out since Elena felt in her heart that one way or another Caroline would be married soon. If Caroline would marry Stefan Elena wanted Caroline to be her equal. She wanted to be friends with Caroline. This meant releasing her from her duties as ladies maids and hiring some ladies maids of her own for her. She would then be able to sit with Elena during events and such.

The carriage started up and Elena decided that she would make conversation with Anna. To better know her new lady maid better.

"Lady Anna what do you enjoy most in your free time?"

Anna looked absolutely shocked that Elena would be making conversation with her.

"I-I enjoy sketching, Majesty."

"Really, what is your favorite subject to sketch, Lady Anna?"

"I enjoy sketching nature, Majesty, I love the how peaceful it all is."

"That's wonderful Lady Anna. Maybe one day you may sketch me." Elena said with an encouraging smile.

Anna looked absolutely please. Elena was happy that she allowed Anna to be her ladies maid today. Elena showing favor to her would help her from trying to conspire against Caroline. Not to mention she had to make nice with her ladies maids. If change were to happen soon she did not want hatred spewing and her ladies maids crumbling around her.

People started to come from their homes as Elena made her way to church. She waved and the cheered her which always warmed her heart.

As Elena arrived at church she noticed a lot of commotion from inside the chapel. This confused her. The only time the church had so much commotion was when she showed up.

Elena held her hand out to Anna who gratefully grasped it as she helped Elena up the steps to the entrance of the chapel. Her footman scurried in front of her opened the door and announced her arrival.

Elena stepped into the chapel with Anna by her side and visibly stiffened inside the chapel sat King Damon. He looked amazing in his church attire. He wore Italy's traditional attire of black and gold he had his hair combed out of his eyes and the white on his clothes made his eyes even more piercing than normal. Damon stood and turned to Elena and bowed to Elena swiftly while he simultaneously gave her a smirk.

"Majesty it is so wonderful to see you here on this fine day."

Elena nodded to Damon "Likewise King Damon. It is wonderful to see you." Elena gave him a smile that did not quite meet her eyes. Damon moved out of the way for her and she sat in her customary spot in the front of the room to the left of the pulpit. Anna sat next to her and the rest of her ladies maids filled out the first row. Damon sat in the front row on the right of her and his grooms man filled out the row on his side.

Throughout the entire sermon Elena felt it very difficult to concentrate on the ebb and flow of the preacher's voice. She kept peeking over at Damon. She watched as his face changed as the preacher taught his sermon. She peeked at him as he prayed and felt that he was the most beautiful man she ever laid her eyes on. That is until he gazed back at her. He locked eyes with her and try as she could her eyes never left his. The intensity of his gaze pierced her heart. She felt all the walls she put up to keep him out fall.

Her eyes widened at this epiphany and she jerked her eyes forward. She could not believe that she was feeling these feelings and all from just a look. She felt her insides were in turmoil for the rest of the service. Blessedly the pastor finally thanked Elena and Damon for attending his church service and released them.

Damon and Elena both stood on their respective sides of the room. He held his arm out for her and with resignations she took his elbow. He smelled of wine and smoke from his fire place and to Elena that was the most intoxicating smell in the world. She lifted her head high and walked down the steps to where her carriage waited for her. It was a golden painted carriage made of wood with Elena's royal banner painted onto the door area.

Damon stopped in front of the carriage and turned to Elena. He looked slightly nervous. Elena looked into his eyes. They seemed to draw her into him like and invisible force.

"Elena will it be possible for us to take a walk in your gardens this evening or if you preferred take a ride on your horses through the woods."

Elena briefly thought of denying him. Something in her felt like she had to spend more time with him. Even if it went against all that she believed in.

"It would be my pleasure. Damon." Elena replied. She saw the first of hope on Damon's face and if it were possible it made him even more handsome.

"Which would you like to do? Walk the gardens or ride horses?" Damon asked with a practiced cool.

"I would like to walk with you in the gardens; meet me there just before the sun goes down."

"I can hardly wait" Damon then helped her into the carriage. He then helped a very flustered Anna into the carriage.

As the carriage took off Elena felt the first fluttering of knots in her stomach.

She turned to Anna and looked at her very seriously.

"You have some work to do Lady Anna" She told the young girl with humor

"It would seem so majesty." To this Elena let a loud laugh out.

"Oh, you are a spunky girl are you not?"

"I am majesty" Anna replied.

Elena looked at the finished product of Anna's hard work. She had her hair bundled on the top of her head in a mixture of braids and curls. She weaved a circle of beautiful wild flowers in Elena's hair and pick out a deep burgundy dress with lovely puffy sleeves for her to wear. The finish product made Elena feel like she was as beautiful as everyone kept telling her. She turned to Anna, grasped both hands in hers, and said "Lady Anna you are truly a miracle worker"

Anna beamed from the praise. "It was easy to make miracles when you have a perfect pallet to start from."

Elena's eyes soften and she grasped her hand "I feel it time to go to the Gardens." She kept a firm hold on Anna's hand as she walked into the gardens.

Elena arrived at the Gardens and standing right before her was Damon he held a bundle of beautiful roses "These are for you Elena. They barely compare to your beauty"

Elena blushed and released Anna's hand, Anna then stepped back to give the illusion of privacy, and accepted the flowers.

"Your too kind Damon, Although, I feel you flatter me."

"Only with truths" he responded smartly

She turned, handed the flowers to Anna to hold for her, and slipped one arm in Damon's while the other rested on her stomach.

He began guiding her through the garden and she felt at a loss for words

"I have to say Elena it is very lovely here in Mystic Falls."

"Thank you Damon. I feel the best part of my Kingdom is the woods. They are truly remarkable. Mystic Falls got its' name because of the lakes that run through them. They have giant waterfalls and as they flow a mist comes from the water which makes the area look truly mystic. Perhaps some time I may show them to you?" Elena looked up into his eyes and noticed a soft expression that never noticed before. It made her feel like her heart was stopping.

"That would be wonderful"

"I am very excited for the Joust a few day's hence."

"Yes it will be an enjoyable time, will it not?"

"Yes my brother is very excited for it" Damon replied without much inflection in his voice

"I hope so I wanted to show your brother that he is as respected as his brother.

"I am sure he appreciates the show of love."

"Love?" Elena asked confused. Since she was with Damon it made her forget Stefan's pledge of love just the day before.

"Yes, it seems my brother is quite taken to you"

"Oh, that… well many love me but, I only return love to those of my own choosing"

"And who would that be?" He looked deep into her eyes as he said this and leaned slightly forward

"What type of Queen would I be if I divulged the very secrets of my heart?" She flirted as her breath began to pick up.

"I feel I may know where the loyalties of your heart lay. Although, I hope the intensity will be as intense for you as for me." He slightly tilted his head and leaned in.

"Do not" Elena barely stuttered out before his lips were on hers. She felt her hold body tense for a slight second before she melted. Her hardened heart felt it would burst and her whole body lit on fire. She felt every cell of her body was attached to her lips at that point. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck at this point.

Then just as suddenly as the kiss started she pulled away and gave him a look of such betrayal that Damon feared her for a fraction of a second. He knew that kiss was the first of many. She said nothing turned and walked quickly back to her room.

As soon as she entered the room she sat in her dressing table and cried. Anna wrapped her arms around Elena's slender shoulders and let her cry. When Elena was finished crying she looked at Anna and simply said "This never happened Lady Anna do you understand? A queen does not cry." Anna merely nodded and hugged Elena once more.

Caroline returned to the castle soon after that and came into the room with a stormy look on her face.

Elena turned to Caroline and merely demanded she tell her everything that happened between her and Stefan.

Caroline began the recount of her day.

Flashback:

"Stefan road his horse alongside of the carriage on the way to the church he kept a very passive look on his face. He did not talk to me and he kept vigilant watch for any thieves. He made me feel safe yet, it made me sad that he would not try to converse with me in anyway.

We arrived at the church where he helped me out of the carriage and into the church. It was very funny Elena. He did not know how to serve the food or anything but, he tried. He was kind to all the people who arrive and even helped an elderly man into a chair. As we passed out food he did began to open up a little. We began to talk a little bit about our interests and I was so happy that he was finally willing to make conversation. That is until I realized that the whole reason he was doing this is to find favor with you. I hoped that by spending time together he would realize his affection for me yet, he never did. We finished and on the way home he was the same.

When we arrived here he helped me out of the carriage and I came straight here."

_End Flashback_

Elena gazed at her ladies maid and felt very bad. She hoped that by forcing the two of them together he would notice Caroline's kind heart and beauty. Yet, it seemed that he was even more determined to win her affections. It would take much more for Stefan to realize what he is missing out on. Although, she was happy that all reports prove that he is worthy of Caroline's affection by character alone she wished that he would stop being so dense.

"Do not worry my sweet child we will just have to forcefully remove the giant throne I call ambition from his blind eye."

Caroline looked at her with confusion

"Against my better judgment I will marry Damon. He is a good match for me not to mention his kiss woke up a longing I did not know I had."

"That would be wonderful; He will make a perfect husband to you. Not to mention the alliance with Italy will help Mystic Falls to prosper."

"So true my friend. Let's retire, tomorrow is a new day."

Elena knew that she was breaking the promise to herself to never marry but, she felt like an enchantment fell upon her heart when she looked into his eyes. She hoped that he would protect her not hurt her. She noticed that he was very kind to his ladies maids and his grooms men all seemed well taken care of. This showed that he was not a cruel person. In her father's reign it was not unnatural to see a bruise or other injury on his groom's men. He scared the staff too because he was always yelling and threatening death on any many who made a mistake. You could defiantly judge a monarch by how they treated their servants. With that thought she fell asleep and once again dreamt of Damon.

* * *

><p>AN

Please tell me what you think of my story. I love to have constructive reviews that tell me what you love and hated about the story. Specifically tell me if you like how I handled the part with Caroline and Stefan. This whole story will be in Elena's POV so I felt that didn't bust the flow to badly.

Just so everyone knows I will update usually on the weekends and on Thursdays. =) Thank you all for reading my story.


	6. Falling

_Last time in Elena and the King_

_Elena knew that she was breaking the promise to herself to never marry but, she felt like an enchantment fell upon her heart when she looked into his eyes. She hoped that he would protect her not hurt her. She noticed that he was very kind to her ladies maids and his grooms men all seemed well taken care of. This showed that he was not a cruel person. In her father's reign it was not unnatural to see a bruise or other injury on his groom's men. He scared the staff too because he was always yelling and threatening death on any many who made a mistake. You could defiantly judge a monarch by how they treated their servants. With that thought she fell asleep and once again dreamt of Damon._

Falling

Elena woke up with a start. When she was fully awake she realized that Caroline was trying to wake her up.

"Your majesty, your majesty wake up quick you have a surprise!" Elena scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the palms of her hands and flipped over. She then got out of bed and walked around her room. The room was absolutely full of every type of flower grown in Mystic Falls. Her heart felt like it was about to fall apart… Stefan couldn't have done this…. She was sure that she put him off long enough that he would not show such a display of affection as this. Before she thought about it she looked at Caroline with a beseeching look.

"Lady Caroline I think it would be a great idea for you and Prince Stefan to tend to the infirmary today."

Lady Caroline looked excited. This was her favorite type of work. "Yes your majesty. It would be my utmost pleasure."

Elena turned and gazed at Lady Anne. She looked to be extremely hopeful.

"It seems we will have another day together Lady Anne, Lady Caroline I would like you to dress and leave immediately." She kissed Lady Caroline on the cheeks and added "Make sure that Prince Stefan accompanies you again" Lady Caroline and Lady Anne both bowed and responded "Yes your majesty" Lady Caroline backed out of the room and rushed to change. Elena turned to Lady Anna and smiled. Lady Anna smiled back and began to change her clothes. Elena was dressed in a pale blue silk gown. It was one of her favorites. Once Lady Anna finished tying the lace ties on the back she turned and grabbed her hand. It was not Caroline but, it still helped her to feel less lonely.

"Come Lady Anna we must go check the preparations for the joust. It is tomorrow and I want to know everything is perfect."

"My pleasure your majesty." Lady Anna looked back at the rest of Elena's lady's maids and twitched her head for them to follow.

"Lady Anne tomorrow will be a joyful day, will it not?" Elena asked to make conversation with her Lady's maid.

"Yes, your majesty. I can hardly wait. I hope no one gets harmed though."

"Yes, that would be most terrible. We must remember that this is what men live for though"

"It is. They live for blood, guts, and glory."

Elena laughed heartily at that comment. "This is most true. Lady Anna."

Elena arrived at the location for the joust at that point. The men were preparing the seating at this point. There were bales of hay stacked all around the ring. The carpenters were building the area that Elena, her courtiers, and ladies maids would reside. It was a large raised platform with plenty of room to hold all people. They would have their servants bring their chairs the day of. Elena would have a large chair in the front of the room to sit in. Her flags would be placed in the morning to limit them from being destroyed. Tents were already being placed all across the fields so that the participants could have privacy while they changed into their armor.

At Elena's approach Jeremy rushed over to her. She smiled at him to show her happiness that he worked so diligently. The part that confused her was that her cousin took one look at Lady Anna and could not stop staring at her. Elena cleared her throat and Jeremy looked quite flustered as he bowed.

" Cousin preparations look as if they are coming along smoothly. I am very pleased."

"Thank you your grace, I am most pleased by your compliment."

"There will be food prepared free to all guests. Make sure that it is done. Furthermore, the gates will be open to all willing participants. Make sure that everyone is of knowledge of this."

"Yes your majesty. It will be done."

"Very good Duke. Lady Anna I thirst please go get me a cup of water."

"Yes your majesty" Lady Anna bowed and ran to fetch her some water.

"Jeremy does Lady Anna please you?" Elena asked kindly.

"She is beautiful, Elena might I court her?" Jeremy asked with a stutter.

"I give my approval. Please do not break my Lady's heart. Elena said with a smile. "She is a very diligent worker and I expect her to remain as my lady maid when you divorce. I will of course allow her to bed with you and I will allow time when she is with child but, I do expect her to remain in my service. Is that clear?" Elena said with a commanding tone.

"Elena, I do not know if she returns my feelings."

"She will, cousin. She has brains" Jeremy smiled and gazed at Anna as she returned with Elena's water. Elena smiled at her gratefully and asked for some privacy. She examined the work of her people while watching Jeremy and Anna speak. She slyly walked the ring that the participants would work in while watching Anna nod her head in acceptance. She must have accepted a request from Jeremy. Upon Jeremy kissing Anna's hand and the poor girl looking like she was about to pass out Elena approached the young couple and smiled

"Come Lady Anna we have much to do today." Elena called and walked across the field. She held her hand out for Anna and when she felt the young girls hand in hers she could not wait any longer.

"What did my cousin have to say to you Lady Anna" She asked kindly.

"He asked me to go on a picnic with him. Would her majesty approve?" Lady Anna asked hopefully.

"I do approve Lady Anna and I am full of happiness for you."

"Thank you your majesty. I am as well. He is quite handsome." Lady Anna said with a giggle.

"That is very true, Lady Anna. My cousin is quite handsome and rich. He would make you very happy. He is kind to his servants."

"That is very good to know, Majesty. I hope I please him and he decides he wants to marry me."

"He will sweet childe, I know my cousin and he will marry you with in the month."

Lady Anna smiled a breath taking smile and gave Elena's hand a squeeze in her happiness.

As Elena sat for dinner she noticed that Damon decided to sup with the rest of the courtiers. She noticed he sat at the end of the table and decided she would show the rest of her courtiers her intentions.

"King Damon, It would please us if you would sit at my right hand tonight."

Elena's voice rang out across the room and the room fell silent. The courtiers were in so enraptured with the newest gossip that they all watched with rapt attention at what would happen tonight.

Damon's eyes followed hers as she moved down the table and approached Elena. "Queen Elena, thank you for the honor. I shall cherish this moment in my heart for all eternity."

He then approached her, took her hand, and kissed it. His eyes never left hers the entire time. Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and begged her heart to stop pounding. She was sure everyone could hear it.

Instead of responding Elena nodded to the serving staff and sat to signal the beginning of dinner.

She turned to Damon who was smirking at her over the cup of his wine.

"I hope that dinner is to your approval, Damon."

"I am sure it will be. Did you receive any surprises this morning?"

Elena almost choked on her food as the shock hit her. How could he know?

"I did, how did you know?" Elena looked at him in hopes that he would answer.

"Why, Elena, if you think about it I am sure you will figure it out."

Elena thought for a moment. Perhaps, Stefan talked to Damon about this and they planned it together. Would that mean that Damon had no intentions of marrying him and this whole visit was not for his benefit but, his brother?

She gave him an angry look for a moment but, his grin never faltered… or perhaps…. Could it be that Damon sent those flowers?

"It was you…." Elena let her voice trail off as a smile broke across her face. She was happy to know that her plan was not completely broken. Perhaps, Prince Stefan would figure out her intentions were for her Lady's maid after all.

"T'was."

"Damon, thank you for the beautiful flowers they are truly magnificent."

"Why, Elena, they dim in comparison to your beauty and if you will not let me in your room then something of mine should be."

Elena choked on her wine and everyone looked at her with alarm. She was able to clear her throat and fix Damon with a deathly glare.

"You will hold your tongue King Damon." Damon gave Elena a look that told her that he knew exactly what to say to get under her skin.

Elena gave him a soft smile "will you joust tomorrow King Damon?"

"I think I may. Although, I do not see how it would be fair for our competitors."

"Many of my knights and courtiers will be participating. You may meet your match." Elena said with confidence and the overwhelming love she felt for her people.

"I do not see that happening. Although, I would joust if you would bestow me with your favor."

Elena laughed her hearty laugh "Well Damon we shall see tomorrow who my favor goes to, shall we?"

Damon laughed "I think I know who you favor Queen Elena. Although, it saddens me to see that my brother does not realize who it is yet."

Elena looked serious for a moment leaned closed to Damon and whispered in his ear "Do not fret Damon I will make sure Prince Stefan knows where my feelings lay and I will be sure to spare his feelings."

Damon's breath hitched and all he could do was nod. "That makes me very pleased Elena."

Elena gave Damon a soft smile and stood she looked at the rest of the party of courtiers and lifted her hands. "My lovely people it makes us very happy to dine with you this even. King Damon and I will retire to the gardens for an evening walk. I hope that you all enjoy the rest of the meal."

Everyone stood and bowed to Elena. Elena exited the room with Damon following after her.

As soon as Elena was out of earshot and sight of the rest of her courtiers she shooed Lady Anna and the rest of her Ladies maids away with a command to ready her room for her.

Damon held his arm out for her to hold onto which she took gratefully.

"You know Elena I could just command Stefan to stop pursuing you, if it would please you."

"No, Damon it would be kinder for me to have a talk with him. I will as soon as I know what happened today with my Lady's maid."

"Ah, that was a great plan; I hope that my brother's shortsightedness will not hurt him."

"I am sure it will not. I am hoping that the time with my lady maid will show him what a positive match she would make hm."

"Lady Caroline?" Damon looked absolutely puzzled.

"Yes, Lady Caroline, She is one of my best lady maids. Her parents died in fire and left her alone. I took her on as one of my ladies maids. She is like a daughter to me and is my ward."

"Ah, that would be a good match then. I trust your word."

"Do you approve?" Elena stopped and looked into his piercing blue eyes hoping for approval.

"I do, although, there is something I do not approve, not in the least."

"What is that?"

"The fact that my lips are not on yours."

Elena sighed and gave him a doleful look. "Why Damon how could this be, we must remedy this horrendous slight this moment." Elena said in her most sarcastic tone. What she was not ready for his Damon to lean in and kiss her before she could protest. The feeling of his lips on her set fire to her stomach and as she wrapped her arms around his waist she knew she was done for. She could not help but, let out a moan which only encouraged Damon. He put his hands on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. She knew that this was surely wrong. That her church would never let her back in because, she was sure this was sinful. As abruptly as the kiss started it ended.

Elena looked into his eyes and felt she could not even speak. He pushed back her hair, trailed his fingers along her cheek bone, down her arm and gently pulled her hand into his.

"As much as I want to continue kissing you I am sure that I will not be able to stop if I continue." He said in a gruff voice.

Elena swallowed, bit her lip, and nodded. She allowed Damon to continue to hold her hand as he escorted her to her rooms.

Elena entered her room in a state of bliss. She was sure that Damon would ask for her hand in marriage very soon.

She was pleased to see that Lady Caroline had returned. She went up to a very startled Lady Caroline and gave her a soft hug. Lady Caroline surprised her by starting to cry.

"My childe what is the matter?" Elena never knew Lady Caroline to cry. This deeply troubled her.

"It's Prince Stefan, He told me today that he is in love with you and that his heart will only beat for you. I am so sorry Majesty I feel my heart is broken."

Elena felt her spine stiffen. "Then he is not worthy of you my sweet friend. I will set him straight this instant."

Lady Caroline looked truly scared. She only saw this look of sheer anger on Elena's face during the wars.

Elena demanded her cloak flipped it onto herself and stormed out of the room with a demand for her lady's maids stay put.

She stormed back into the gardens to the spot she knew that Stefan would be. Stefan was lost in writing his journal when she approached. She stopped and glared at him until he realized she was there.

Stefan looked absolutely pleased for a fraction of a second until he realized that Elena did not look pleased. He hastily stood and approached her. He bowed to her and in her anger Elena did not permit him to look at her.

"Prince Stefan when I asked you to accompany my lady maid do you believe I did it so you could crush her heart?"

Prince Stefan stiffened for a moment before replying to the ground. "No, your majesty I do not believe so."

"Then why is her heart crushed?"

"I do not know your majesty."

"Prince Stefan, you will treat my lady maids with the utmost respect. They are a piece of me and when you hurt one of them you have hurt me. Is that understood?" Elena was in a fury and she enunciated each word to further push her point home.

"Yes your majesty, I will do as you wish."

"Very good, Prince Stefan you may rise."

Prince Stefan stood and gave her a sorrowful look. Elena felt bad and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It would please us if you would be our most beloved friend and nothing more. Do you understand me?" Elena said in a soft voice and Stefan nodded his understanding. "I will be the best friend you ever had." Stefan responded.

"Very good" Elena gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned and walked back to her room.

She knew that the joust tomorrow would be a very interesting joust. She hoped that she was not too harsh with Stefan. Her father's anger always comes out of her when one of the people she loved was in question. Unfortunately, Stefan hurt the most important person to her. She hoped that now he would understand that she did not love him as she loved his brother. Only time would tell.

She entered her rooms and Caroline stood with a start. She went to her put her hand on her cheek and whispered "he will never hurt you again my friend."

Lady Caroline looked alarmed for a second before she registered that Elena would not bodily harm the Prince of Italy. They retired that night and Elena finally got a full nights rest.

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It truly warms my heart. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. So far it is my favorite. You get to see Elena in love and in anger. =) Tell me which you like the most. My plea for a beta has not received a response yet so receive all mistakes with my apologies. I put this chapter up quickly with apologies for it taking so long. Happy Easter to those that celebrate!


	7. The Joust

_Last Time on Elena and the King_

_She entered her rooms and Caroline stood with a start. She went to her put her hand on her cheek and whispered "he will never hurt you again my friend."_

_Lady Caroline looked alarmed for a second before she registered that Elena would not bodily harm the Prince of Italy. They retired that night and Elena finally got a full nights rest._

**The Joust**

Elena woke up with a refreshed feeling. She knew that today was the day of the joust and that it would be a day of relaxation yet, she felt a lot of excitement at seeing Damon again. Just the thought of his piercing blue eyes made her stomach flutter. She turned over in her bed and guided her fingers along Caroline's hair. The poor girl was still sleeping soundly Elena kept her awake talking about all that love entails. She finally understood what her feelings were and how to keep Damon in interest. She just hoped that her flirtation did not fall on deaf ears or that she made a fool of herself.

Elena was anxious to start the day so she laid her hand on Caroline's shoulder and shook her gently to wake her. She felt bad because she wished that she could let Caroline sleep but, knew that the gossip from the other Lady's maids would not allow that. Caroline woke up looked at Elena dazed for a second and then a look sheer fear crossed her eyes before she relaxed. She knew that Elena would not punish her for sleeping in a little. She mumbled an apology and sprang out of bed. Elena fell back onto her pillow and listened to her wake the rest of the ladies maids and get dressed. After a while she watched as Caroline threw her bed curtains aside.

"My queen it is time to dress for the day." She sang. Elena smiled and sat up out of bed. She used the chamber pot and washed her face.

"Lady Caroline I feel the light blue dress would be appropriate to wear today. I would not want to pass out from the heat. I would like to wear the necklace that King Damon gifted me too."

Lady Caroline smiled and bowed "Yes your majesty." She then stripped the bed clothes from Elena and began readying her for the day. Elena chose this dress because it reminded her of Damon's eyes and she knew that Caroline figured that out. She lifted her arms over her head and was very happy that she chose this dress. The ice blue lace looked beautiful against her pale skin. She ran her hands along the fabric as Caroline used the button hook to button the many buttons that ran along the back of the dress. The sleeves were short and puffed out and the dress had a deep V shaped neckline. The dress was almost plain compared to her others but, that is why Elena loved this dress so much. She felt confident that Caroline would make her beautiful enough to please her people. When Caroline finished with the dress she slipped the necklace Damon gifted her on her neck. It sparkled brightly in the candlelight. After that Caroline started on her hair. After what Elena was sure was an hour Caroline deemed Elena finished. Caroline braided her hair intricately and wove blue gems throughout her hair. She then placed a smaller crown on Elena's head. This was a lighter one that Elena felt was appropriate because, she would wear it all day. Elena donned a pair of light blue gloved that reached her elbows and Caroline handed a Blue umbrella with white lace trim to Anna to hold for Elena while she walked to the field the joust would be held in. Elena did not have the luxury to choose when she attended the joust so she had to be careful to protect her skin. Anna dipped a quick curtsey to Caroline and backed away.

"Caroline your work is perfect as always. Come let's be on our way. Everyone is waiting."

"Yes your majesty." Caroline bowed and backed away while Elena stood and headed for the door.

In the front of the castle Anna opened the umbrella and carefully followed Elena to the field. "Thank you Lady Anna." Elena called to her. She wanted her lady maid to know that she has not forgotten all her hard work. "It is my pleasure, majesty" came Anna's muffled reply.

Caroline held Elena's hand and chattered with her until the field came into view. The area was massive. As far as Elena could see tents were up to hold the many contenders. She saw many of her people finding spots to sit and she was happy to see they were of all different social backgrounds. She found that many of her richer citizens were sitting and many of the peasants were standing in the background. She knew that this was the way of her land and let it go. Her guards held her back until everyone was situated. She would walk through the middle of the ring to give everyone a glimpse of her. She would then climb the steps alongside the platform her thorn sat on. She took a deep breath and her guards moved to stand to the side of her and her ladies maids. Caroline stepped back and Anna stood straighter. Elena walked into the center of the ring with a giant smile placed on her face. She braced herself for the scream that followed. Her people loved her very much. She waved and blew a kiss to the young man that threw her the flowers. Caroline stooped and quickly picked them up and handed them to Elena. No one bowed because this was a less formal event. Her people knew that they only had to bow if she were to approach them. Elena slowly made her way to the steps. She approached them and climbed the steps. She lifted her hands to single that she would speak and everyone quieted quickly.

"My people how happy we are to see you today. I am sure that each and everyone one of you will enjoy today's joust. This joust today is being held in honor of our most beloved guests the King and Prince of Italy. May I present to you King Damon of Italy and Prince Stefan of Italy. Prince Stefan is most particular toward jousts. Let us all show our love to our guests."

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer as Elena and her Lady's maids clapped. Damon and Stefan road their beautiful stallions into the ring Damon was astride a great black horse and Stefan road a smaller brown horse. Their family crest was hanging off the horses and their armor glistened in the sunlight. They made two rounds around the ring while the crowd cheered and stopped in front of Elena. She sat in her seat and her lady's maids sat in seats slightly behind her. She smiled at the two men as they lifted the visors on their helmets.

Damon urged his horse forward and gave a wicked grin to Elena which made her stomach flip uncomfortably.

"My most beloved queen today I will go into battle not only for my honor but, to win the honor of your love…." The crowd went wild. Elena smiled coyly at Damon like Caroline taught her and waited for him to finish. "It would honor me greatly if you would bestow me with your favor so that I may wear it into battle today."

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment then stood and addressed the crowd. "What say you my people shall I accept his favor or send this man out to battle without my favor?" She shouted.

The crowd shouted 'accept' at the top of their lungs.

She smiled at her people and pulled her favor out of the sleeve of her glove. It was as blue silk handkerchief. The initials EGP were engraved on it.

"King Damon we bestow our favor on you this day. Fight honorably and fiercely." The crow went crazy as Damon inched his horse forward and accepted the handkerchief he kissed it and handed it to his groom's man to tie around his shoulder. He then guided his horse behind Stefan who lifted the helmet off his head and inched his horse forward.

"My most beloved queen I humbly ask your pardon this day" The crowd gasped. "I must ask your permission to ask for Lady Caroline's favor this day." The crowd remained quiet. Never has a foreign dignitary asked for one of the queen's lady's favor. "It would greatly honor me if someone of her beauty and loving nature would feel so inclined to bestow her favor upon someone who is not worthy of her love."

Elena looked back at Lady Caroline who looked as if she would go into shock. Elena lifted an eyebrow to silently ask if this would please her. Caroline nodded her assent and Elena once again lifted from her seat. "Why Prince Stefan I assure you nothing would please us more. If the lady feels inclined to give her your favor she may." Elena sat back down and nodded at Caroline who stood with shaky knees and approached the center of the stage.

"Prince Stefan" she approached and pulled out her favor. It was a cloth favor with flowers embroidered on it. "You may have this favor and it is my wish that you also fight honorably and fiercely." Stefan urged his mount forward and stepped off it ran up the steps, dropped to one knee, and kissed Caroline's hand. He took the favor and kissed it too. Then stood and mounted his horse again.

Elena wrapped her arm around Caroline who stood frozen in the middle of the stage.

"My people let's joust she announced" this cued Stefan and Damon to guide their horses out and stand in line to await their turns. They would joust last to ensure that only the best would joust them. This was only fair to those that did not grow up learning to fight.

During the joust many of the peasants were unhorsed fairly quickly. This saddened Elena who was eager to see at least one peasant win. The money for winning would ensure their family never had to worry about food again. One peasant was fairly pretty well. He even de-horsed many of her knights until one knocked him off his horse and defeated him in sword to sword battle. Elena suddenly stood and lifted her hands to stop quiet the crowd. "My people I feel that this young man deserves to be rewarded for his skill. What say you?" The crowd cheered their assent. "Young man what is your name?" The man came to her and dropped to one knee.

"My Christian name is Frederick, majesty." He spoke in a voice that shook slightly.

"Frederick what would you feel would be a fair reward for your skills?" The crowd grew very quiet.

"Majesty, I have always wanted to be a knight, if it would please you."

Elena debated for a moment and realized she needed a new guard to guard her person. Her last guard decided to retire and she was down to one guard. Of course her head guard had many substitutes that volunteered for the job until she could find a suitable replacement.

After a long pause she finally felt that this man would be allowed the job if he passed security tests and training. "It would please us to have you in charge of the queen's own personal safety. You will start training the next day."

The man stood with tears in his eyes "Thank you your majesty. I will never forget your kindness." He turned and shouted "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" in his happiness. Elena smiled, waved, and sat back on her throne. She waved for the tournament to continue. The rest of the joust was relatively uneventful. Elena sipped her wine until it was Stefan's turn to joust against Jeremy. She sincerely hoped that Jeremy would not hurt Stefan but, was interested to see what would happen when they competed. It would be a close fight because Jeremy was an expert at jousting and not to mention a superior swordsman. She was shocked to see that Stefan easily unhorsed Jeremy and waited for the next contender. It was signaled that Damon would be the next contender. Elena sat at the edge of her seat. She was worried that Damon would be harmed.

"Brother I hope that you are not too comfortable on your horse. You are about to lose your seat" he shouted out. This got the crowd going. Many of the contenders were too serious to joke about winning. Elena let out a pleased laugh and listened.

"Brother I feel that my seat is quite comfortable and I do not see myself leaving it any time soon. I do hope that you will not hurt your pretty face too much when you fall from your horse though." They circled each other's horse as Stefan growled out his response.

"Majesty's please lets show a least a little bit of propriety in the ring. There are women watching." The announcer called. Damon roughly urged his horse to his side of the ring and signaled for his javelin. Stefan did the same and both men lowered their visors. Elena's heart sped up as they lowered their javelins and the flag fell to signal that they could start. Damon and Stefan sped at each other at fatal speeds. She clutched the side of her throne and leaned forward. It would kill her soul if anything were to happen to Damon. Thankfully his javelin hit Stefan's shield with deadly accuracy. Stefan wobbled in his seat but, was not un horsed.

"A point for the King" the announcer called. "Two more points and he is today's victor.

This happened once again but, this time Stefan hit Damon's shield. On the final round it was Damon who won the tournament.

Damon and Stefan both lifted their helmets and tossed them to the ground. Both hopped off their horses and walked over to the stage. Elena stood and held her hand out to Caroline who looked just a rattled as she.

Caroline smiled and accepted Elena's hand. They walked to the corner of the stage together. Damon approached her first.

"My queen this battle was won for you today. What will be the prize for the victor this day?"

"You will be awarded ten percent of the entry fees as well as the love of your queen." She motioned to a servant in the corner who held the golden trophy of a man on a horse. "This trophy is yours to claim with pride."

Damon bowed briefly to Elena and accept the chest of money and the trophy.

"My queen you are to kind. I wish to make an admission if you would allow it."

Elena nodded her assent and Damon climbed upon the stage. "I feel that I do not deserve the trophy and money. I feel that I have won a far better prize by winning your love and these awards pale in comparison. Frederick come to the stage and claim your prize."

Frederick came to the stage in brown cloth clothing. He looked very confused. He bowed to Elena and Damon once again.

"Your grace I do not understand."

"This gold and this trophy is a gift I bestow upon you with a kind heart. This is your reward for a display of skill that far surpasses any other person on the field this day."

The color drained from his face as he stuttered "I-I-I could not do this. I do not deserve…."

"You do Sir Frederick and if you are to be in charge of my queen and if she has shown such love to you as to make her personal guard then I am sure you deserve this and much more. Please call your family out to the field." He turned and with olive skin came through the crowd. She was holding a baby in her arms. She had dark eyes and a world weary look.

"What is your name?" Damon asked the lady.

"My name is Lady Lillian." She replied in a soft voice.

"Lady Lillian it pleases me much to make your acquaintance. How old is your childe?"

"He has not yet had his first day of birth."

"It would please me very much if you both would grow up in the palace. Would this please you?"

"Ye-yes, your majesty, If it would please the queen."

Elena nodded "Lady Lillian you will become one of my ladies maids and your baby will grow up with the others in our nursery."

Lillian fell to her knees. "Thank you your majesty." She started crying out sheer happiness.

"Please report to Lady Caroline tomorrow and Sir Frederick you will report to Duke Jeremy in the armory."

Elena nodded to release Frederick and Lillian. They were guided around the back of the stage to discuss the particulars of palace life. Stefan approached the stage at that time. Damon stood to the side to allow Caroline to be in the center of the stage at that time.

"Lady Caroline please forgive me for not winning this day's tournament in your honor. I hope that you will know that my love has not diminished and that you will accept my offer to eat noon day meal together tomorrow."

"It would please me very much Prince Stefan." Caroline simply responded curtsied and returned to her seat. Stefan nodded his head and rode out of the ring.

It was at this time that Damon reentered the center of the stage. He did a curious thing when he fell to one knee.

"Queen Elena may I have your hand." He called out. Elena quirked an eyebrow and approached Damon and put a gloved hand in his. He further confused the crowed when he pulled he gloves off. Then pulled his own gauntlets off and dropped them to the floor of the stage.

He snapped his fingers at one of his groom's men who scurried over and produced a velvet box and placed in in Damon's hand. He bowed and backed away quickly.

"My queen, I hope that it would please you this day to be my wife. You are more than any King could ever hope for. I promise that I will love you every sing day for the rest of my life and that our children will be beautiful and plentiful."

Damon's piercing blue eyes looked up into hers. They were so hopeful. Elena felt that her heart would stop.

She looked to the mass of people who were pressed against the rails. One man yelled out "Accept"

This was all that Elena needed. She knew that her people would not oppose a union between Mystical Falls and Italy.

"It would make me the happiest queen and woman to become your wife King Damon."

She smiled and gasped as Damon opened the velvet box revealing a beautiful lapis lazuli ring circled by many sparkling diamonds.

He slipped it on her finger, stood, and grabbed her hand. They turned to the crowd and everyone erupted into cheers.

* * *

><p>I hope that this did not disappoint anyone. This chapter is dedicated to vamplover2011. Thank you for leaving me such wonderful reviews. Please, Please, Please review this story and tell me what you enjoyed, hated, and any suggestions or requests that you may have.<p> 


	8. Preperations

Previously:

"It would make me the happiest queen and woman to become your wife King Damon."

She smiled and gasped as Damon opened the velvet box revealing a beautiful lapis lazuli ring circled by many sparkling diamonds.

He slipped it on her finger, stood, and grabbed her hand. They turned to the crowd and everyone erupted into cheers

* * *

><p><span>Preparations<span>

Elena and Damon stepped off the ledge hand and hand. This gave Elena enough time to glance at Stefan who looked absolutely mortified. This was upsetting to Elena because she hoped that Stefan was favoring Caroline. It looked that he was trying to win Elena's favor by showing favor to her ladies maid -Typical male behavior. She was happy though that Damon asked her to marry him. This would waylay Stefan's attempts at her hand. She pushed these thoughts out of her head and gazed up at Damon. He held a stern look of determination. Elena smiled up at him and out of the corner of his eye he glanced at her and pushed the sides of lips up. Elena smiled back at him and directed her gaze forward. Damon director her back to the castle through the crowds of screaming people. Everyone was chanting and screaming for her. It pleased her. These were happy noises not angry noises.

Once inside the castle walls Elena lead Damon to her study. She sat down on the couch and gestured for Damon to sit next to her.

"Damon do you truly wish to marry me or is this just to bind our countries together in treaty?"

"Elena, my lovely queen, It is not like me to speak of my feeling but, for you I will." He looked at her with a slightly unsure expression.

Elena nodded for him to continue. She wanted to know what was in his heart. For, she would not give her heart away to someone who was not worthy.

"I have known that I love you since the moment I walked into the throne room and you received me and I have known that I could not possibly live another day without you since the moment you took off on that horse of yours. Your grace, your elegance, and the kindness that seeps out of every part of you is what will keep me at your side until the end of days."

His blue eyes pierced into hers and he squeezed her hand to show the sincerity of his words.

Elena leaned into Damon and fixed her eyes on his. She kissed him with a soft kiss and whispered "As it shall be"

Damon smiled at her and grasped both her hands.

"When shall we be married?" he asked

"As soon as my people can get the preparations together it will be about a month hence. "

"Four weeks to long"

"I agree" Elena replied a smile.

"Now what shall I do about attending the theater with your lovely ladies maid?"

"Leave it to me. Damon. I have a plan hatching." Elena responded with a wide smile. The play would play in a day hence and she knew that a sudden change in escorts would cause gossip yet she knew that attending the play with Stefan would further his interests in her. She was sure now that he would not be a brutal husband and this comforted her. She saw no fault in her plan and knew that it would work. She was queen after all.

She would of course let her ladies maid know her plan so as not to hurt her.

"Damon, I wish you to know that you will not just be a figure head in this country. You will be someone of great importance. You will have a say in matters and your word will be my word. You will be king in my country as well as your own."

Damon looked absolutely shocked she knew this would come as a shock to him so she waited a moment for him to absorb the knowledge.

"We will be a team in marriage as well as rule."

Elena smiled and Damon leaned forward to kiss Elena. "Can I take the fact that you are ready to kiss me that you agree to these terms?"

Damon pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I will agree to your terms only if you agree to be queen in my country and rule by my side me as well."

"I agree. Shall we start planning our wedding then?"

"We shall. When we get married will you accompany me to Italy?"

"I shall. Our people should meet their new queen. We will sail over after we ride though Mystic Falls."

"Sounds perfect of course anytime I am with you everything is perfect."

"This is true." Elena responded and stood up to leave with a little longing in her to spend more time with Damon. She knew that she had to go to sleep if she would be fresh for the next day.

"May I escort you to your rooms Elena" Elena smiled her acceptance.

Although the entire way to her rooms was a blurs because while she felt that things would be perfect in her new life as a wife a tingle of doubt still presented itself to her. How would she make everyone in her life happy? She still had to be sure that Stefan did not still expect her to choose him. She would have to be sure that no doubt was left in his mind. She would marry Damon and unit Mystic Falls and Italy not only for love but for her country as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up to the sun shining into her window. She turned in the bed and gazed out the window and took a moment to take in the magnificence that was her country. She could see far out her window and the beauty of her country never failed to take her breath away. She may love Damon, but her first loves would always be her people and country. She whispered a quick prayer of thanks to God and sat up in bed. Caroline was already preparing her for the day.<p>

"Caroline come her for a moment please. Let Lady Anna finish preparing I need to speak with you a moment."

Caroline bowed and nodded to Anna. She approached Elena and looked at her in confusion.

"Please Lady Caroline sit next to me a moment."

"Yes, your grace." Caroline answered in a soft voice and sat next to her.

"Caroline I hope that you did not have your heart set on going to the theater with the King. I have found you a more suitable partner."

Caroline looked at Elena in shock a look of pure hurt graced the soft features of her face.

"If it pleases your grace" Caroline responded in a muted voice.

"My lady I hope that you trust me more than to be hurt." Elena responded tenderly and grasped her hand. She then whispered in her ear "I have a surprise for you. Trust me." Caroline responded with a nod and a secret smile.

"You are to be my Matron of Honor at the royal wedding if it pleases you Lady Caroline."

Caroline fell to her knees at this revelation and bowed her head "It would be a great honor your majesty."

Elena lay a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her "Rise and let it be known that it is my greatest hope that you may call me sister one day"

With that Elena stood and grasped Caroline's hand "My ladies I believe it is time I start the day. There is much to complete today."

The ladies giggled at this and began to dress Elena in a deep purple gown. They braided and twisted her hair so that it all sat neatly under the small velvet hat that she would wear for the day. When she was finished dressing she turned and smiled at Anna. "Thank you Lady Anna. Bring me the gown that I wore to the Joust and bring me a pair of my light blue gloves as well." Lady Anna quickly curtsied and went to do her bidding. She went to her jewel box and selected a pair of small diamond earring and an elaborate diamond necklace that was worn previously as well. When she was fished Lady Anna was back with the gloves and dress. She turned to Caroline and smiled.

"Lady Caroline this dress and gloves are a gift from me. I would also like to gift you with this jewelry to compliment the dress. Will you accept?"

Lady Caroline dropped to a deep curtsy with tears in her eyes. She knew that Elena gave her things that she wore before so they would be following consumption laws and it touched her heart that Elena would care this much about her. Lady Caroline would never be able to afford such extravagance as this as a Lady's Maid. "It would be my greatest honor."

"Lady Anna, prepare the dress for Lady Caroline to wear to the theater." Elena commanded. Anna bowed and set to work. She would perfume the gown and pull it over a dressing mannequin to keep the dress from wrinkling. She would put the jewelry in a box to keep it safe for Caroline. She smiled at Lady Anna and started out of the room.

"Come my ladies time to prepare for my wedding." Elena knew a long day of preparations were before her.

"Lady Caroline I take my tea and see everyone in this room."

"Right away your grace." Caroline bowed and left the room to inform the staff and her ladies maids scattered around the room. Elena sat on the small couch in the center of the room. It was a deep purple couch with dark wood trim. She choose this room specifically for this reason. She waited a moment while a swarm of people started to prepare the room. A young maid came into the room and lit the fire and another maid came with her tea. Elena thanked each person with a smile and dismissed them. Lady Caroline then re-entered the room with the royal seamstress in tow.

She bowed with a flourish and smiled nervously.

"Rise, Lady Marianna how are you this morning."

"Very well your grace. I trust you are well to. I wish to extend my congratulations on your impending marriage."

"Thank you Lady Marianna. It is my wish that my dress will be a golden color. I want red roses to be embroidered along the trim of the gown. Lady Caroline's dress will match mine in a smaller version. I will leave the rest of my Lady Maids dressed up to your discretion. It that understood? When will this be finished?"

"Yes your grace. It will take me three weeks to finish both. If it pleases you."

"That will be perfect. You are dismissed Lady Marianna."

"Lady Anna, escort Lady Marianna to Duke Jeremy to discuss details about cost."

Lady Anna curtsied and backed out of the room with Lady Marianna. Elena gave both the women a smile and nodded.

"I would like to see the Royal Butler and The Royal House Keeper now Lady Caroline."

"Yes your grace." Lady Caroline curtsied and left the room to send a maid to fetch both.

It took a few moments for Lady Anna to return as well as The Royal Butler and The Royal House Keeper. They both bowed and Elena gestured for them to rise.

Elena addressed the Royal Butler first. "Master Alaric when may we expect a menu for the royal wedding?" Elena asked kindly.

"One week, your grace, if it pleases you. Is there anything in particular you would like on the menu?"

"Roasted Duck." Elena replied with a tender smile.

"It shall be done."

"Master Alaric you will oversee the decorations for the castle as well as your normal duties. Furthermore, you will see Duke Jeremy about outfitting the male staff with new formal uniforms. If need be hire some to see to the decorations. "

"Yes your grace."

As an afterthought Elena added "Submit the menu to Lady Caroline for approval."

"Yes your grace."

Master Alaric bowed and stepped back while Elena spoke to Mistress Giselle.

"Mistress Jenna, I wish you to have my formal dinner ware cleaned and ready for the frivolities after the ceremony. Lady Anna will also escort you to see Duke Jeremy for funds to dress all the female staff with new formal uniforms."

"Yes your grace." Mistress Jenna responded throatily.

"You are all dismissed"

Mistress Giselle bowed and backed out of the room.

Elena sipped her tea and took a deep breath. "Lady Caroline I will see the Royal Head Grounds Keeper now."

Lady Caroline curtsied and headed to send the maid to fetch the Royal Head Grounds keeper.

Elena was able to finish her tea before the Royal Head Grounds Keeper arrived along with Lady Anna who looked a little pink cheeked. Elena gave Lady Anna a knowing smirk and addressed the Royal Head Grounds Keeper.

"Master Lucas you will see to the outdoor decorations. Work with Master Alaric and Mistress Jenna to be sure that everything matches. I wish that my horses be washed and ready as well. Be sure that the grounds are prepared for the extra guests as well. I wish that the grounds men have clean formal uniforms on the day of the wedding. See Duke Jeremy for finances. Lady Anna will escort you. That is all." Elena said in an efficient tone.

"Yes your majesty"

"You are dismissed"

"Lady Anna you are dismissed as well after you escort Master Lucas."

Lady Anna smiled and curtsied. They both backed out of the room. Elena sighed and stood. The rest of my ladies maids may have the rest of the afternoon off. Lady Caroline you will meet us in the royal chambers when the sun sets."

"Yes your majesty."

Her ladies maids bowed and exited the room. At this Elena briskly walked to the gardens. She knew that Stefan would be reading in the gardens.

As she walked to where her servants informed her he was sitting she stopped to take a quick look at him. He was sitting on one of the many benches reading a book. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to be gentle with him.

"Prince Stefan, I apologize for interrupting you."

Stefan looked up at her with a jerk. She surprised him. Elena knew what it was like to read a good book and had she not been the queen she would have been surprised many times.

"It is no problem your grace. To what occurrence do I owe your presence?"

"You have not congratulated me on my impending nuptials."

"I have not. I do extend my congratulations you will make my brother a luck man."

Elena nodded her thanks and fixed him with a very stern gaze. He started to look a little uncomfortable.

"You know this means you have no chance to win my hand."

"Rightly so, your grace." Stefan responded sadly.

"At the joust you showed favor to my ladies maid. Were you toying with her heart?"

"No your grace, she may pale in comparison to your beauty but her beauty is still great."

"What of her personality Prince Stefan." Elena added angrily. "When you accompanied her to the serve food and help the sick did you not notice her kindness, her gentleness, and even more so her heart. Did you not notice these things or were you too distracted by her beauty and your quest for power?" Elena questioned ferociously.

Stefan took a step back in surprise as Elena finished. "No your grace I did not fail to notice these things. I do apologize for my insult to your ladies maid."

"Know this now, Prince Stefan; you do not deserve the gift of her love. Yet, you are who she loves and you will give her back every single ounce of love she has the grace of bestowing you with. You will not break her heart as your Queen I command this of you. If you are foolish enough not to heed this warning heed this. If you break her heart it will be treated as treason."

Stefan paled at Elena's words and mutely nodded.

"Tonight you will attend the theater with my ladies maid in place of King Damon. This is a surprise meet us in front of the castle at sunset. You are dismissed."

With this Elena spun on her heals and headed back to the castle.

She arrived at her chambers where Lady Anna was waiting for Elena to help her dress for the theater.

"Lady Anna, I will allow you to choose what I will wear tonight."

Anna curtsied and disappeared to choose a dress for Elena to wear. Elena turned to her dressing table mirror and smiled. She felt like she accomplished many things this day.

Lady Anna returned with a light pink gown with white embroidered designs on the trim. She looked a little frightened that Elena would disapprove.

"This is perfect Lady Anna."

Anna visibly swelled with confidence with the praise. Lady Bonnie another of her Ladies maids began to quietly undress Elena while Anna pulled Elena's hair down to comb it.

Anna chattered away to Elena while she and Bonnie helped Elena dress for the play. Anna styled her hair so it flowed from the top of her head and down. She then wove flowers through it. Finally, she placed Elena's intricate diamond crown in front of her hair. The band wrapped around the front of her head and a comb held it just above her ears. The dress gave Elena a more girly feel.

Elena surveyed her ladies maids who were all dressed in more of their formal clothing. They were all ready to attend to Elena during the play. She nodded her assent and walked into the sitting area of her chambers. Caroline stood when Elena entered the room and gave her a nervous smile.

"You look beautiful Lady Caroline." Elena complimented and held out her hand. Caroline placed a glove hand in her and smiled.

"Thank you your grace."

Elena nodded at her foot man to open the doors and Elena head for the carriages.

As Elena lead Caroline to the carriages Elena glanced at Caroline who wore a look of confusion. The only two that stood in front of the carriages were King Damon and Prince Stefan.

"Lady Caroline may I present your date for the evening Prince Stefan."

"My lady it would be an honor for me if you would be so kind to allow me to escort you to the theater tonight." Prince Stefan nodded and handed her a single rose.

"It would be my honor" Lady Caroline replied a little breathless.

Elena nodded her approval to Prince Stefan and diverted her attention to Damon who smirked at her knowingly and grasped her hand.

"My Queen you look absolutely ravishing this night" and kissed her hand.

Elena smiled and responded "As do you my King."

Damon then helped Elena into the carriage. As she situated herself she looked back outside and watched as Stefan delicately helped Caroline into the carriage. Elena settled back with a satisfied sigh. She knew that her plan would work. What surprised her is that she never planned for it to work quite so well.

* * *

><p><em>AN Thank you all for reading my story. I want to give a special thank you to Margarita12 for her words of encouragement. Without her it may have taken another week to finish this chapter._


	9. A Turning Tide

a/n: I realize that I haven't put this up yet. Even though it is obvious FF wants it up. I do not own the characters in this story. Those all belong to L.J Smith.

Please review this story. It tells me how I am doing. Tell me what you love most about the story. What you hate about the story. What made you laugh or cry? Let me know… I can take constructive criticism.

My sincerest apologies for the wait. I am a college student and will be on hiatus during term. I will try my best to update at least once a month during this time though. This chapter is dedicated and because of Margarita12's caring nature.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: <em>

_Damon then helped Elena into the carriage. As she situated herself she looked back outside and watched as Stefan delicately helped Caroline into the carriage. Elena settled back with a satisfied sigh. She knew that her plan would work. What surprised her is that she never planned for it to work quite so well. _

A Turning Tide

The ride to the theater was a short ride. Caroline began talking to Stefan as soon as he situated himself into the carriage. They sat at opposite sides of the carriage so they could see each other better as they talked. Throughout the ride Damon gazed at her with a satisfied smirk. He seemed happy to marry her and she felt happy to be engaged to Damon. At one time she felt she would never marry and now she felt the loneliness she never knew she had escape from her. Elena gazed at Caroline and saw her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes were sparkling. Elena's heart was lifted because of her friends joy.

As the carriage pulled up to the theater Elena's guards moved people away from the road. Her subjects were waiting with flowers and hopeful expressions. Elena always knew to arrive early so she could greet everyone that came to see her. This was the only curtsey she could give them. Damon and Stefan stepped out of the carriage first so they could help Caroline and Elena down and as the people waited for her to step out of the carriage the crowd grew quiet. Elena waited as Stefan helped Caroline out of the carriage first and she grasped the handrail tightly and stepped onto the carriage step as she put one gloved hand into Damon's. The crowd cheered as she stepped onto the ground. "Long Live Queen Elena!" They cheered. Elena straightened her spine and waved at the crowd as she slipped her arm into the crook of Damon's elbow. What came next surprised her "Long Live Queen Elena and King Damon." The crowd started to chant. Her eyes misted at the public acknowledgement that they would accept Damon as their King and allow her happiness.

As Elena stepped into the theater she was greeted by Duke Jeremy and Lady Anna. They gracefully bowed to her and she nodded that they may approach. "Duke Jeremy you have pleased me. Shall we meet with the theater master now?"

"Yes your majesty, The Theater masters name is Master Victor Vandermere."

"We shall not leave him waiting. Lady Anna you look very well this evening" She acknowledged Lady Anna as well so that everyone who was listening to her dialogue could know that she approved of her and Jeremy being together. Master Vandermere approached Elena and bowed with a flourish. His dark blue velvet clothing fluttering as he lowered himself and waited to be acknowledged. Elena quickly placed his hand in his in a sign of appreciation for the evening entertainment and his hard work. "You have made us most please Master Vandermere." Master Vandermere kissed Elena's hand and rose from his bow. "You are most welcome your majesty. It was my honor to put this play on for this evening." Elena motioned for Caroline to come forward and hand Elena a purse of money. "This is for your time and to show our appreciation, I believe it should be enough. Please pay the actors as well. There is enough for their wages as well."

Master Vandermere's face showed his happiness at the weight of the coins. "Thank you your majesty. I am most gracious and might I say I hope you enjoy the night's showing."

"I am sure I will Master Vandermere. You have never disappointed me before." Elena nodded at Master Vandermere to signal that he should escort them to their box seats. He hastily turned and escorted them up a flight of stairs and into the center box that would be their night's seats. Elena and Damon took the center seats while Caroline and Stefan took the seats to their immediate left and Jeremy and Anna took the seats to their immediate right.

Elena sat in her seat as the servers placed glasses of wine out. She happily grabbed the glass and sipped on her wine. She glanced at Damon and meet his ice blue eyes. She leaned towards him to give the illusion of privacy and whispered "I am glad that we are able to be here together."

Damon smirked "I am glad that you are going to be my wife." Elena felt her heart flutter with the acknowledgement. She felt that the only thing she could say is the truth. She knew this would bring a new tenure to the relationship she did not know she enjoyed but, she felt that to adventure into the unknown would be a welcome change. "As am I, you will make a wonderful husband." She felt a blush grace your cheeks and looked down to hide it. Damon's finger went under her chin and he gently lifted her eyes to meet his again. "I will live every day in hopes to see a blush grace your cheeks. It is the most precious sight." Elena smiled and felt she would lighten the mood "You flatter me. You must be an expert flatterer." Damon laughed his deep laugh and took her hand in his firm grip. "Yes, madam I do. It comes with the job does it not?"

"Let us make a pact now to always say what we mean not what we want each other to believe." Elena proposed.

"I agree. It would be most refreshing would it not?"

Elena nodded her assent and diverted her attention to the opening curtains.

The weight of Damon's hand on her hand diverted Elena's attention through the entire show. She was surprised when the actors bowed to them and then the audience. Elena was not sure what the play was about but, stood and clapped in appreciation for the show. She felt a flush raise to her cheeks when she turned and exited the box. Her ladies maid's following her. She quickly exited the theater and stood in front of the carriage and held her hand out. She felt Damon's hand help her into the carriage again. She turned her head to him and smiled her thanks as she stepped into the carriage and settled herself in her seat.

"Thank you Damon" She whispered.

Damon climbed into the carriage behind her and Caroline and Stefan soon followed. As the carriage lurched to a start Stefan cleared him throat and gazed at Caroline. Elena's interest was immediately caught.

"Lady Caroline, I hope I am not to forward in asking that you will accompany on a picnic at noon day meal on the morrow?"

Lady Caroline giggled, blushed, and gazed at Stefan intensely "It would be my absolute pleasure, your royal highness."

"We will chaperone this outing tomorrow." Elena swiftly added to keep the purity of her ladies maid virtue out of question. Damon nodded his assent "If it pleases her majesty, we will ride our horses to our spot as well. How is that to your liking Lady Caroline?"

Caroline was quick to reply "If it pleases their majesties I would enjoy that quite much."

"Then it is settled we will leave at noon." Elena said with finality.

"I will have the cooks prepare our meal." Stefan responded with a longing gaze at Elena. Damon gave him a withering look and he quickly snapped his eyes back to Caroline and gave her a brilliant smile which caused an even deeper blush on Caroline's pale cheeks. Elena stifled a chuckle. Maybe she would not have to protect her ladies maid after all.

That night for the first time in a long time Elena went to sleep without having to worry about the welfare of her favorite Ladies Maid.

That morning Elena woke with a start surprised that she had slept so deeply. With a stretch she sat up in bed as soon as Caroline opened the curtains to her bed. She gave her a small smile and allowed her to perform her royal duties. As she was prepared for the day she resigned herself to a long morning of reading requests from her Lords and advisors. She was dressed in a purple gown and choose to wear only necessary jewelry. As Caroline pulled her hair atop her head and fixed it in place with a hair comb she smiled at her through her mirror and received a secretive smile back.

"Lady Caroline how did you enjoy last night's events?" Elena asked her friend with a knowing smirk.

"It was very exciting, your grace. I feel it was a dream and that any moment I will blink to long and wake up."

Elena chuckled lightly "It was not a dream my darling and soon you will know I speak the truth." She grasped Caroline's hands in hers and gave her a soft smile. She gave her hand a gentle pat, stood, then kissed her on the cheek. She swiftly exited her rooms and made way to her study to do her job as ruler.

As soon as she glanced at the pile of correspondence on her desk she realized that morning would not end on a high note. With a sigh she sat at her stool and her ladies maids scattered around the room to work on their various projects. She picked up the first correspondence and split the seal with a swift jerk of her knife. It was an update from Duke Jeremy on the state of his provinces along with a detail description of his accounts. He report was uplifting. His area was thriving and the crime rate was low. She sat his letter to the side made a note of his report in her ledger and started on the next letter. She repeated this process many times as the morning passed until she came upon a disturbing letter from Duke Tyler. He was requesting to raise taxes yet again for his province. His accounts were very vague as well. She sat that letter down gently and shouted for a footman to approach her. Her ladies jumped and gazed at her with concern. "Get me a messenger" she demanded with a steely voice.

"Right away, your majesty." He replied with a deep bow.

She picked up the next letter which was from Duke Nicholas. He too was requesting to raise taxes and reported many imprisonments as well. His letter and reports detailed that he needed to up security in his area. She knew that his province was generally a peaceful province. This told her that his report was not truthful. She dropped the letter and pinched the spot between her eyes. This saddened her deeply. This was evidence that her people were being mistreated. That her Dukes were abusing their power. "Lady Anna please summon Duke Jeremy with the quickest of pace."

Lady Anna swiftly bowed and tore out of the room with a respectable speed. She began to pen two letters demanding that Duke Tyler and Duke Nicolas immediately return to court and that their account ledgers to be seized. She stamped the letters with finality as soon as her messenger arrived. She paid the boy and handed the letters to him with instructions that four guards accompany him. The two provinces lay directly next to each other and above Duke Jeremy's land. As the messenger exited the room Jeremy approached. Anna had obviously filled him in on her morning for his eyes were guarded.

"You may approach Duke Jeremy. You will review the Duke Tyler and Duke Nicolas's ledgers and report to me this evening. They are on their way here as we speak. They will be locked into their rooms until you are finished. Is that understood? I will see them after my picnic."

"Is there anything particular you wish me to find cousin?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"I wish to know why they have asked for their taxes to be raised yet again and what they are doing with the funds they receive." She said with a fury that rivaled her fathers. Jeremy flinched and her ladies maids paled.

"Do not worry cousin I will get to the bottom of this." Jeremy bowed to her and she nodded. He then left the room swiftly. She took a deep breath and place a smile on her face. It was time for her and Caroline's picnic. "Come Lady Caroline. I have not forgotten about our engagement. The rest of you are dismissed."

Caroline rose and Elena grasped her palm as they descended the many stairs and made their way to the stables. Damon and Stefan were waiting for them with their horses and the picnic basket ready. Elena smiled and released Caroline's hand and placed it in Damon's.

"My lady Queen you look even more beautiful then the last time I last laid eyes on you."

With a mischief twinkle of her eyes she replied in a grave tone "My, my if I do not watch myself around you. I may soon lose my heart and my soul as well." Damon's laugh bounced off the trees at this and kissed her on the cheek. Elena then swung up onto her horse and turned it to check on Caroline. Her and Stefan were whispering to each other and Elena was hard pressed not to interrupt them. "My friends we must get a move on or we will never have our noon day meal and be back in time to end the day before the next one." She laughed and kicked her horse forward.

Damon quickly caught up to her and paced his horse alongside of her. "How was your day thus far?" He asked kindly

"It was eventful" Elena responded

"May I press further?" She felt his eyes on her and sighed. She remembered her promise to him and regaled the tale of her troublesome Dukes to Damon. He was appropriately outraged at the end of the story.

"You should hang them both" Damon thundered at the end.

Elena laughed "Why, my darling, if I hang all my dukes then who would advise me!"

"I would my love." He responded which caused her heart to beat furiously.

"I will not hang them but, I will punish them severely if they are squandering the tax money that my hard working people paid to them."

"How do you propose that you will do that?" Damon asked curiously.

"You curiosity may be fulfilled if you accompany this evening as I question them." Elena offered. This would be the best way to show him that she was serious in her decision to allow him to be an equal in her country as he promised she would be in his country. She shivered to realize soon Mystic Falls and Italy would be their countries.

"It would be my honor." Damon responded. The meal was much more uneventful as the ride over. Damon and Elena shared many stolen kisses and enjoyed themselves almost as much as their dinner partners. Elena had never heard Caroline's laugh more in the last two days as she did in the entire time she was in her service. As Damon finished securing the basket to his horse Elena was surprised to hear Stefan ask for their attention.

"Brother, Queen Elena, Lady Caroline May I have a moment?" Stefan was nervously smoothing out his clothing as Elena turned and Damon grunted his approval. Stefan took Caroline's hand and awkwardly dropped to one knee. He then looked deeply into her eyes "Lady Caroline this time with you has been quite enjoyable and I would like to ask you to do me the undeniable honor of becoming my wife. If it pleases their majesties." Caroline started to softly cry as they both looked at Damon and Elena for their approval. Damon was the first to respond. "I approve brother."

Elena was not so quick with her response. "I approve on one condition." She gave Stefan a hard look as she approached them. She took Caroline's other hand in hers. Stefan shook slightly at the look on Elena's face. "Do you Prince Stefan Salvatore, Promise that you will treat my dear friend with the kindness, respect, and honor that she deserves. So help you God?" Stefan nodded his confirmation. "I want to hear the words Prince Stefan." She said with steel in her voice." "I promise, so help me God." Stefan responded and gazed at her with his depthless eyes.

"If you break this promise that you have made to me in front of your sovereign, Lady Caroline's sovereign, and God. I will make you rue the day you ever asked for Lady Caroline's hand in marriage. Is that understood? Elena demanded.

"I back, my love, up on this Stefan and I second her promise."

Stefan nodded his agreement and followed it with "Yes your majesties."

"Then I approve and give my permission for you to marry my ladies maid."

After Stefan slid the brilliant diamond ring onto Caroline's finger Elena took her hands into hers. She gazed at Caroline for a long moment. She then kissed her on the forehead. "My childe may all your dreams come true. You are no longer my ladies maid and will now further be known as the Princess presumptive of Italy." Caroline curtsied to Elena and Elena released her hands. Damon then approached Caroline. "My sister, know now that you are to be wholly accepted into my family." He then kissed her on the palm. Elena then mounted her horse and they rode back to the castle. Elena knew that this day's joyous events would only make it easier to finish the day out. She would end the day with a gift to the Duchess Caroline.

* * *

><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was written and posted immediately after so please forgive the mistakes that were made. Please review.<p> 


	10. A Time for Changes

A/N- So it has come to my attention in the last chapter that I wrote Spain instead of Italy. I am very sorry about this huge mistake! I have changed it and I hope that the change went live as well as in my documents. =)

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: After Stefan slid the brilliant diamond ring onto Caroline's finger Elena took her hands into hers. She gazed at Caroline for a long moment. She then kissed her on the forehead. "My childe may all your dreams come true. You are no longer my ladies maid and will now further be known as the Princess presumptive of Italy." Caroline curtseyed to Elena and Elena released her hands. Damon then approached Caroline. "My sister, know now that you are to be wholly accepted into my family." He then kissed her on the palm. Elena then mounted her horse and they rode back to the castle. Elena knew that this day's joyous events would only make it easier to finish the day out. She would end the day with a gift to the Duchess Caroline. <em>

**A Time for Changes**

The ride back to Mystic Falls castle was full of expectation and excitement. Caroline was excited and everyone around was going to know how excited she is. "Prince Stefan shall we get married after the King and Queen do or shall we wait a while?"

"Whatever is your wish my Lady." He replied in a long suffering tone.

"You may get married the week after we marry if it is your wish Lady Caroline." Elena responded. She would use her past titles until she formally granted her the title of Duchess.

Elena gave Caroline a private smirk at her happy face. As she arrived at the horse stables she dismounted the horse with purpose and handed the reins to the stable boy. She then placed her hand in the crook of Damon arm and walked to the castle with a purpose. As soon as she stepped into the castle she motioned for one of the footman. "Tell Duke Jeremy to meet Lady Caroline and I in my sitting room." The footman gave a deep bow and scurried away.

"Come Lady Caroline we must tell the Duke the joyous news." Lady Caroline visibly paled at the idea that she would have to tell her father that she would be getting married.

"Do not worry he will be over joyed. The match is a good one and he will approve. I have approved and he will not argue my judgment." She told Lady Caroline with a wink."

"Prince Stefan you will join us." She commanded and began a brisk pace to her sitting room. It was not long before the Duke entered and sat in the chair that Elena motioned for him to sit in.

"Prince Stefan you may share your news with the Duke." She gave him a wicked glint. Stefan cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair. Duke Jeremy the Lady Caroline and I will marry." He revealed. To say that Duke Jeremy's face was not shocked would be an understatement. "With all due respect Prince Stefan, I knew this would happen." The look of shock on the Prince's face made Elena giggle. The whole room turned to her with a look of bemusement.

"My Duke has many different channels of gathering knowledge. It is why he is so valuable to me. I knew he would not be surprised. It is only proper to let the father of the future bride know that you will be marrying his daughter though."

"Thank you your majesty for thinking of me." Jeremy said with a smirk. Elena gave him a friendly wink and got serious.

"Duke Jeremy have you gotten to the bottom of our little dilemma?"

"Yes Madam, Duke Tyler and Nicolas are abusing their power and demanding more taxes to help supplement a gambling problem. They have no money to their name so; they demand taxes from the people who are supposed to be under their protection in order to pay off debts."

Elena had to control the anger she felt. Elena stood and with steel in her spine and a voice that barely concealed her anger stood and demanded the court be called. Everyone in the room bowed and Elena went entered her bed camber and snapped for her ladies maids to ready her for court. They dressed her in a splendid golden gown and pulled her hair into an elaborate up do. The final touch was her crown. She then nodded at Caroline and nodded her for her to accompany her. "Come my people wait."

Elena briskly walked to the throne room and the footman called "The queen has arrived bow to your queen."

Elena walked to her throne and turned to her courtiers. "You may rise." She then sat in the cushioned seat and sighed.

"I have come before you for many reasons this day some joyous and some grievant. For the first order of business, Duke Tyler and Duke Nicolas approach."

The two Dukes approached the crown with an air of pomp. They knew that their ledgers had been seized and that Jeremy went over the ledger but, they did not know that Jeremy has extraordinary powers of gaining the information he needs. They bowed and Elena felt glee in the fact that she would make them hold the bow for longer than strictly necessary. She paused and finally allowed them to come out of the bow.

"Duke Nicolas and Duke Tyler when we last met did I not warn about asking for taxes to be raised unnecessarily?"

Duke Nicolas was the first to respond as duke Tyler looked as if he was about to throw up.

"Yes, your majesty and you see the people in my province need more food and I need food to pay for my servants clothing and…."

"ENOUGH" Elena roared.

Everyone in the room stood absolutely still. They only rarely see Elena angry.

"You will not lie to me! Is that understood! You have been gambling away my peoples hard earned money! And you Duke Tyler are following in his footsteps. I warned you both and now I will punish you!"

Duke Nicolas and Duke Tyler both feel to your knees begging for forgiveness. "There will be not forgiveness this day. You have abused the power I invested in you. You both are hereby stripped of your titles and lands. You are dismissed from my counsel. Leave my presence and may God have mercy on your soul." Elena demanded. "Sir Frederick please see that they make it out of the castle grounds." She demanded in a soft tone.

"Now that order of business has been completed I would like to announce the impending nuptials of the Stefan the Prince of Italy and my Lady Caroline. Please step forward Prince Stefan and Caroline." They stepped forward with an air of shyness. "Lady Caroline is now the Princess presumptive of Italy and to show my happiness at their impending marriage I would like to reward Lady Caroline with the Master Nicolas past province. Now and until her marriage will Lady Caroline be known as the Princess presumptive of Italy and be addressed as the Duchess Caroline she is now to be treated with all the privileges of a princess dignitary." Elena then stood and addressed Caroline."

"Duchess Caroline you will take the rooms normally appointed to the Princess of Mystic Falls and may stay there as an honored guest until it pleases you. You and the Prince may retire to your Duchy when you are married-unless the Prince wishes to return to Italy. Duke Jeremy is hereby appointed as your advisor to help guide you in running your Duchy." She then kissed Caroline's tear stained cheek and dismissed her from her service. Master Alaric escorted her to new rooms.

"Duke Jeremy you will take over Master Tyler's province and may select a new advisor to replace Master Tyler."

"That will be all. Everyone is dismissed."

Elena stood and exited the room. She entered the hallway to her chambers with an audible sigh. Damon was right on her heels and followed her into her receiving chambers. Her ladies maids gathered around her. She looked upon Lady Anna and Lady Lillian the two remaining of the head of her ladies maids. She then sunk into her couch and Damon sat across from her. "Lady Anna you are now the head of my ladies maids. Lady Lillian will be the second in charge. Lady Anna please choose a ladies maid to replace Lady Lillian." You two are dismissed until supper. Report back with my new ladies maid.

Elena then turned to a very bemused Damon. "So Damon, how do you think I handled all that has been pushed upon me this day?"

"I still think you should have hanged them both. You reign with compassion and love. This leaves a fiery passion that I wish to unlock in you." Damon replied with mischievous gleam to his eye.

This made Elena laugh loudly. "This is the reason I agree to wed you my sweet Damon. Your antics will always help me to forget about the day's events."

"What possessed you to make Caroline a Duchess?"

"I love Caroline like my own childe. I wish to see her well cared for. She will always have her province to make her a very rich person. The army that is stationed in her province will always be at her disposal if she ever need it. This will be true for her family. Duke Jeremy and Duchess Caroline now hold a third of my lands. This makes them the most powerful only second to me. They are my most trusted allies in this country. I now know that my country is safe and cared for. This is always the biggest concern for me."

"Are you not worried that they would turn traitor?" Damon inquired with the concerns only a monarchy could conceive. Even those that you trust with all your being can turn on you.

"It would break my heart but, I am sure that they will both be most loyal to me until the day I die. They would give their bodies to protect mine."

With that she heard shouting and a mighty clambering in the halls of her rooms.

She heard swords clanging and the shouts of her guards shouting for someone to halt in the name of the queen. Elena stood and pulled her father's sword out of the hilt above her fireplace. Damon grasped her around her waist and kissed her as Sir Frederick and Sir Leon her personal guards burst into her room. "Majesty we apologize, Master Nicolas and Tyler are making their way to your room threatening your person we must bar the room"

"I will strike them both down in their tracks. How dare they threaten you! Guards follow me!"

Elena's heart grew cold as she watched her new love leave the room and her guards bar her into her room to protect her. She fell into the deep cushion of her couch and dropped her head into her head and began to pray for the safety of all those in her care.

* * *

><p>AN I know that you all hate me right now! I hope there aren't any major typos! Thank you to those that caught the mistakes! I always want you to tell me if I make a major typo. It is very difficult to keep everything straight but, do not intend to make any mistake like the last one!


	11. Waiting

**Waiting**

Time seemed to stop as Elena waited for Damon to return to her. She heard the clanging of steel on steel and shouting. She heard Damon shouting and ordering her troops as if he were on the battle field. She held onto the sound of his voice as if her life depended on it. If not her life then her heart for, she knew that if she were to lose him she would lose herself. She looked up into the rugged faces of her personal guards. She knew that they were on edge. The seemed tensed for an attack. They suddenly turned to the door as it burst open. They lifted their swords ready to swing at the intruder.

"STOP" she yelled. They dropped their swords back to their side at once and moved into a ready stance. The person to barge into her rooms was a much frazzled Damon. His shirt was torn down the middle to give Elena a very small glimpse of his chest. Her eyes lingered on that part of his body for a moment before it traveled up to his neck and to finally his face. She gazed at it greedily devouring every inch of it. There was a small cut on his chest where a dagger or sword sliced his shirt open and grazed his skin. Suddenly she let out a whimper. This pushed Damon to react. She was in the warmth of his arms in a second.

"Hush now everything is fine. The traitors are dead. I did not have the fortune of killing them with my bare hands as I would have like but, they are done with." He gently stroked her back as the trembling in her body began to subside. With the strength that she did not know she had left she lifted her face and gazed at Damon. With finality she stepped back straightened her spine and folded her hands in front of her.

"Was there any casualties?"

"No, Nicolas and Tyler did not bring many men with them. They had no real followers. They were easy to subdue. They put up a good fight but, they were no threat to your guards."

"Very well, send their bodies back to their families for a proper burial."

Damon looked like he wanted to say something but, Elena's face must have shown that this was not an issue she would be argued with on. He nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room to dispatch orders. Elena sunk into her plush couch once more and puffed out a big sigh of relief. Things were safe again. She straightened up again as she heard Duchess Caroline being announced into her room. She looked worried as she entered Elena's rooms.

"Come Duchess Caroline, sit next to me and tell me how you are enjoying your rooms." Caroline rushed into the rooms and uncharacteristically threw her arms around Elena. Elena stiffened for a brief moment and returned the hug.

"Oh, your grace I was so worried! Are you harmed? Is his grace harmed?"

Elena chuckled "No dear one, we are not harmed and I believe the King enjoyed the fight. It was probably the most exciting thing to happen to him since he arrived!"

Caroline laughed hesitantly. "My apologies, I did not mean to react so. I care about you so much though. I was so scared that you would be harmed."

"Caroline have I not told you to not address me so formally when we are alone. You do not need to be so formal with me." Elena chastised her gently. "Do you enjoy your new rooms?" Elena asked Caroline to change the subject.

"Yes, they are very lovely. I love the rose pattern on the walls."

"How are you wedding plans coming along?" Elena asked

This sent Caroline into a lengthy description as Elena commented in the appropriate areas. That is until Caroline stilled for a moment and looked at Elena. The foot man announced that Lady Anne had returned with her new ladies maids.

Elena stood and Caroline followed hastily after her. She then began to take action to move to the side Elena and behind her as her place was before she became the Princess Presumptive. Elena held her hand out to Caroline and whispered to her "Your place is here now my friend." She then pulled for her to stand a step behind her. "Strengthen your spine and lift your head. They bow to you as you are to be royalty." She winked at Caroline as she followed instructions.

Lady Anna then entered the room with Lady Lillian and a new girl. The rest of her ladies maids entered after her.

Lady Anna bowed to Elena and she motioned for Lady Anna to rise. Elena nodded to Anne to speak her piece.

"Your majesty may I introduce my choice for a new ladies maid in your rooms. This is Lady Elizabeth." A young girl barely of marrying age approached and on shaky feet bowed to Elena. She repressed a giggle. "Rise Lady Elizabeth" Elena said with a gentle voice.

"Tell me Lady Anna whose family is she from?"

"She is my cousin your majesty: On my father's side. Her family all died in a house fire and she is the only left."

Elena looked at the child and noticed that her clothes were very plain and that she looked to have been given a good washing before she came to be presented to her. She had no jewelry on and she looked very nervous. Her heart broke.

She stood went to her desk and began writing a letter to her seamstress and her jeweler each.

"Lady Anna, Lady Elizabeth is in your care. You will raise her as your own child. Take her to the Royal seamstress and ask her to measure her and to add her measurements to the list for the royal wedding and ask her to make her with all the clothes of fashion for court. Then when she is done take her to the royal jeweler and ask her to supply her with some pieces appropriate to her age and rank. "

"Yes your majesty" Lady Anna remarked. Lady Elizabeth looked to be in shock.

"Does she have the appropriate personal items a young girl needs?"

"No your majesty she was not provided well in her past home."

"Take her into town and purchase those as well. She pulled a few coins from her purse and handed them to Lady Anna."

"Lady Elizabeth come here childe. Do you know what it means to be a Lady's maid to the Queen means?"

"Yes, your majesty she replied with wide eyes. I take care of your needs and maintain a sense of propriety and chastity at all time. "

"Very good, childe. Now because you are a direct descendant of my line you will be of high rank but, you will always listen to Lady Anna and Lady Lillian. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty Lady Elizabeth replied and dropped into a more confident curtsey. "Thank you, your majesty."

"I will see you both at supper time." Elena dismissed Lady Anna and Lady Elizabeth. Lady Anna nodded to Lady Lillian who nodded back with her understanding that she would take on Lady Anna's duties while she was out.

"Now Duchess Caroline would you like to play a game of cards while we wait for supper time?"

Caroline smiled and Elena took her arm in hers and escorted her to the card table.

After a few games of cards with Caroline; Elena heard a commotion outside of her door.

Elena looked up with curiosity because she had no other appointments.

When her footman announced that Damon was here to see her; this caused her curiosity to peak even more so.

Damon entered into the room in the same slashed shirt he had on earlier in the day which caused Elena's nerves to frazzle.

"Did you not deem it necessary to change your clothes before coming to see me?" Elena asked in an aggravated tone.

Damon's eyes quirked in a questioning arch as he crossed the room to stand next to Elena. He then whispered to her "I felt it would be nice to give you a bit of a show since you so enjoyed the view earlier."

Elena gasped and pushed him away "What is it you came to see me for?"

Damon chuckled at her reaction and was pleased to see the telltale sign of a blush on her cheeks to know he was forgiven for the remark.

"Please keep your guards with you at all time. We do not know if that would be the only attempt at an attack."

"Of course I will keep my guards with me. I always keep my guards with me." Elena answered in an aggravated tone.

"It is not that I do not believe that you keep your guards with you but, I want them close at all times."

Elena gave him an appraising look and nodded her assent. The she smirked at him "If it will calm your over protective nature I will keep my guards with in a yard of myself and my ladies at all times. I will also make sure my ladies have their own personal guards escort them to and from any part of the castle."

Elena could see Damon relax as she agreed to his demand. She knew that he was not used to being second guessed and it must be difficult on him to accept the fact that he would be second guessed.

"I agree to this if you agree that you and Prince Stefan will keep guards with you. We will up security for the duration of the month and after we marry we shall go back to normal. Is that agreed?"

Damon nodded his accent and kissed her on the forehead. "I will make sure that this is all handled for you my darling. You enjoy your free time."

As Elena watched Damon leave a small part of her recognized the fact that she was falling even more in love with the man. All in a day he had protected her from danger and moved to secure her from further danger. She knew that in just a few short weeks she would be married and her world would change. She felt this would be for the better.

A/N: Next chapter, the wedding! =)


	12. Holy Matrimony

_As Elena watched Damon leave a small part of her recognized the fact that she was falling even more in love with the man. All in a day he had protected her from danger and moved to secure her from further danger. She knew that in just a few short weeks she would be married and her world would change. She felt this would be for the better._

"Holy Matrimony"

When Elena woke up in the morning she was nervous because she did not know what being married would be like. The idea of giving over half of herself never did stop to frighten her just a little bit. She stood, walked to her window, and gazed down on the last minute preparations being completed. The idea that by night fall she would be married to King Damon and would spend the evening with him made her very nervous -she wrung her hands and turned to find Carline behind her.

"Elena, are you ready to being preparations now?" Elena sighed and said "yes you may begin." Preparations for her wedding began with a long bath in hot water with flower petals. Elena could smell jasmine, roses, and other flowers. She had no idea how long she lay in the bath when Caroline came back to check on her.

"Would you like me to wash your back Elena?" Caroline asked with a kind smile on her face.

"I guess you can see the nerves written across my face like a book . Is anyone else in the room?"

"No one else is present. All the other ladies maids and servants are cleaning your chamber, readying the king's chambers for the wedding night, or preparing for the wedding."

Elena let out a loud sigh and exclaimed "Thank Goodness! Caroline what do you think the wedding night will be like? I am so nervous about that!"

Carline giggled really loudly "My queen you have no need to worry! I feel that the king will make a gentle lover and it will be over with soon or you may find that you enjoy consummating your marriage and you will not have to worry about it ending so soon!"

"Caroline watch what you say… people may hear… although I will not lie if I say that I hope I enjoy this night for I will be married to the King forever!" Elena admonished gently

"I have to say Caroline I cannot wait for you to be married as well. Then we shall be old married maids together!" Caroline laughed as Elena stepped out of the tub and held her arms out for Caroline to dry her. "Now Caroline lets finish so we may begin this wedding! The people are waiting!"

The rest of the morning and after passed without much hassle. Elena sat still while her ladies maids prepared her hair and dressed her. She waited till the end to see what she looked like in her looking glass. When Caroline exclaimed that she was finished she released the rest of her ladies to ready themselves. She knew that she would need a moment to take in the fact that she was indeed marrying. As she gazed at her appearance she was shocked. The Duchess had placed her formal crown upon her head. It stood regal and shining with her dark brown hair in curls around the crown. Lady Lillian had painted make up onto her face that made her eyes stand out and the dress she wore was absolutely stunning. The red and gold contrasted magnificently. She was pleased with the embroidered roses in the hem of the dresses.

She turned and gazed at her ladies maids. Their dresses were all red colored and had white roses embroidered into them. The Duchess Caroline's dress exactly resembled her except on a smaller scale. Her train was half as long as hers and her dress was cut low.

"I believe we are ready to go to the church now my ladies. Duchess you may escort me."

As Elena stepped out of her room many knights stepped in front of her and many were behind her entourage of ladies. Elena sighed and was happy to know that the extra protection would lesson after her wedding. She grasped Caroline's hand firmly as they walked out into the night air. The line of carriages waiting to take the wedding party to the church was a sight to see. A footman bowed low and opened the carriage door. Caroline eased Elena into the open carriage and arranged her skirts. She then grasped the footman's hand and stepped into the carriage and sat next to her. The rest of her ladies maids were escorted to separate open carriages. Elena was happy that she won the argument with Damon over the open carriages because she knew her people would not want to miss the sight of her on the way to the church. God willing, this day would only happen once and the people wanted to see her and to fill like they were a part of the day. As the carriage started out her guards cantered up by her carriage they would ride along side of her to keep her safe. She shouted out "Do not block the view to me. Ride along the flank of the carriage."

She was exiting the gates at this point. She could hear the crowds of people that were outside her gate and she and Caroline lifted their gloved hands and waved. Flowers were thrown to her and she lifted them up, the people chanted her name, women cried, and children jumped and waved, she blew a kiss to them all and continued to wave. The ride to the church was not a long one and she was thankful that she had the foresight to have guards stationed at the church doors. The mass of people would have surged upon her if they were not there. Caroline stepped down from the carriage and held her hand out for Elena. As Elena stepped out of the carriage she nodded for the door to be opened to the receiving room of the church. This is where Caroline would arrange the ladies maids and the ceremony would begin. Her bridal party entered the room and Caroline set to work. She arranged the ladies maids and Elena stepped at the end of the line of ladies. Caroline then arranged her skirts and stepped in front of her. She nodded to the foot man who opened the doors and signaled for the music to begin.

The ceremony started and the first of her ladies maids walked up the aisle with a blush on her face. Elena smiled as she watched the rest of her ladies maids make their way up the aisle. She then stood at the doors and let all her court stare at her then bow. She then nodded as the wedding march started. Her gaze then landed on Damon. The moment she looked at him she wondered how she could not have glanced at him first. She then started to glide across the aisle and her eyes never lift his piercing blue eyes. She then slid her hand into his. The ceremony passed and Elena could not have repeated any of what was said during the ceremony. She had eyes and ears only for her new husband.

She then turned and looked out at the church as she was pronounced married. She glanced at Damon who was grinning from ear to ear. She felt a possessiveness of him that she had never felt before. She felt an even deeper love for the raven haired man with piercing blue eyes that she could now call husband.

Damon then led her out of the church and into the carriage. "Wave to the people husband, hear how they love you!"

"No, my love, it is you they cheer for, it is you who every person has eyes for." He then guided her face to him and kissed her chastely on the lips as the people of Mystic Falls screamed with happiness. Damon then gave an impish grin to them and waved as Elena nodded and waved as well for the rest of the way to the castle.

They arrived at the castle and walked into the banquet hall. They then made way to the head table. Elena sat in her chair and Damon sat in the Kings chair which had been brought into the room next to hers. The banner of Mystic Falls was behind her chair and the banner of Italy was behind Damon's chair. When the last of the courtiers entered the room she nodded for the feast to begin.

"Damon, I am very pleased this day" Elena spoke honestly.

"As am I, I finally get you all to myself." Damon replied and Elena laughed.

"yes, you do and your crude jokes will be allowed now. I think that may be what you are most pleased about."

"Only in private though my love." He replied and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"Rightly so" She shot back.

"Now my King will you ask me to dance or shall we disappoint all the people waiting to gossip about what the new King did during his reception?"

Damon then shot out of his seat almost knocking it out and loudly proclaimed in a joking tone "My people we shall dance!"

He then pointed at the musicians and grabbed Elena's hand and spun her out of her seat and pulled her into the middle of room. He then proceeded to dance with her in the most comical manner possible. Her court and her laughed along with their queen and king.

When their dance finished Caroline then stood and announced "With their majesties permission it is time for the bedding ceremony"

The court giggled and Elena eyes returned to Caroline's and proclaimed so it is. She then gently kissed Damon's lips and whispered "Until I next see you love"

Caroline then approached Elena and grasped her hand. She led Elena to her room. It was there that she undressed Elena and rubbed rose oil into her body. She then placed a gauzy white gown upon her body and laid her upon her bed. A knock came at Elena's door and Caroline raced to open the door for her new King. She then bowed and exited the room while Damon came into the room.

Damon stood at the foot of her bed and with great formality asked "May I enter your bed madam?"

"You may, husband."

As Damon lay down beside her and lifted her night dress off of her Elena shivered. They consummated their marriage throughout the night and fell into a satisfied sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>An I'm sorry I could not bring to actually write the scene of them consummating their marriage. I hope this does not disappoint anyone. I should be able to now update regularly since I am not in school for the summer. =)


	13. Honeymoon Bliss

Honeymoon Bliss

The morning after Elena's wedding she woke up with a smile on her face. She turned over to see Damon peacefully sleeping with one arm thrown over his face and the other across her stomach. Elena twisted over and spooned herself across his side. She kissed him gently on the cheek giggled and pulled the bell so a servant would bring them breakfast. She then snuggled into bed again and gently shook Damon awake. He groaned and rolled on top of her and moved to lift her night dress. Elena giggled and held his hands still.

"Darling, it is time that we rose from bed. All of Mystic Falls can not wait!"

"Screw Mystic Falls! It is us that can not wait!" Damon grumbled.

Elena laughed "There will be more of that at night time darling."

"Fine… Fine….. I will hold you to that though!" Damon agreed.

It was at that time Caroline came in with their breakfast.

"Your majesties breakfast is here." She bowed and placed their food on a table and went to back out of the room.

"Duchess after breakfast we will require dressing. Please make necessary arrangements." Elena ordered

"Yes your majesty." Caroline bowed and backed out of the room.

Damon and Elena then rose from their bed and ate began to eat their breakfast.

"Will you accompany me today or would you like to find something else to accompany you?" Elena asked genuinely curious. What did Damon king of Italy plan to do the day after his wedding day?

"I plan on spending every moment possible with you today and for the foreseeable future." Damon responded in a husky voice while trailing his hand up her leg. She grabbed his hand and placed it upon her lips.

"I find that perfect." She whispered.

A knock came at the door and Damon immediately barked "Enter"

Caroline stood at the door, bowed, and entered "Your rooms are prepared at your convenience we are ready to dress you. The king will be clothed in his room by his men and your majesty will be dressed as usual" She then bowed again "Thank you Duchess we will be along shortly."

Elena stood up and Damon followed. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the lips. "I will meet you in my receiving room. We shall sit in the outer chamber. I will work on my needlework and you may read to me. Does this sound pleasurable to you?"

"It does- A perfect morning with my new wife." He then bent his head, kissed her, and left the room with a fury. She couldn't help glancing at his bare legs as he left the room with a sigh.

Caroline entered the room and ushered Elena into a hot bath. She was glad to be rid of the sweat from the previous night. Caroline quickly washed Elena and dried her in quiet. Elena treasured the almost solitude and took the time to contemplate how different she felt. Giving her maiden hood to Damon had changed her. She felt a fierce attachment to him. She felt that if she were to lose him now it would leave a hole in her heart. It frightened her a bit to feel this way about someone.

Caroline dressed Elena in a golden dress that touched the floor. Thankfully she did not wear a hoop. The sleeves where long and came to her wrists. The neckline was square in shape while she wore a color that just touched her neck. This was the fashion for married women. She slipped on golden silk shoes and allowed Caroline to style her hair. It was then that Caroline's curiosity finally got to her.

"Elena if I may… how was your night?" Elena gave Caroline a severe look then smiled warmly.

"Caroline," She used her name to let her know she was among friends. Although the other ladies maids that were in the room suddenly slowed their cleaning. "It was magical. I find I am pleased very much so by Damon… in every way." Elena then let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Caroline then finished the last curl and stepped back. Elena stood and grasped her hand. Now let us go to the receiving room where the Kind should be waiting for us. Her ladies maids followed closely behind them. Elena's eyes immediately fell upon Damon's form. She smiled at him as she noticed that he wore a dark red color that made his ice blue eyes shine. Elena sat gently sat on the overstuffed couch and Caroline sat next to her while Damon sat in an arm chair across the room. He was holding a thick book and stretched his long legs across the room. The rest of her ladies maids made themselves comfortable around the room. There were empty tables that allowed for many various actives to keep them busy. She did not require all her ladies maids to practice needle point but she did require a quota of clothes for the poor to be made each week. She allowed them free time as long as they all had the correct amount of shirts made at the end of the week.

"Duchess how goes the plans for your wedding. It is only six days till the event?" Elena asked conversationally

"The final dressing will be in two days and all other preparations are made."

"Have you made the final decisions on your ladies maids?"

"Yes, the head of the ladies maids will be the Lady Katherine. She will arrive from Italy along with several others." Caroline gushed "Prince Stefan actually suggested them to be exact." At that bit of information Elena noticed that Damon visibly stiffened and stopped thumbing through the book he was holding.

Elena gave him a look as he met her eyes "Prince Stefan choose these ladies?" he asked in a tense voice.

Caroline had a worried look on her face as she meekly nodded her head "Yes your grace, he choose them, he said they were from prominent families in your court."

"Very well" Damon answered and suddenly rose from his seat. "My darling, I must speak with the Prince. I will return shortly. Lady Anna please take my place and read to her majesty." Damon demanded and left her rooms quickly.

Anna quickly dropped her cards on the table and quickly jumped up and took Damon's chair. As the door quietly closed Elena concentrated on the design she was making and tried to ignore the nagging feeling she got from Damon's behavior. She would not dwell on this fear.

"Duchess, what did you say Katherine's last name was?" she asked interrupting Anna.

"I never said, majesty, I believe her last name was….More…. ahh… Oh yes, Moretti… Katherine Moretti."

Elena was quiet after that. She thought about the Italian court and tried to remember who was the head of the Moretti family. The name suddenly came to her Antonio Moretti was the head of the Moretti family. She found nothing alarming about him. Per chance he and Damon were not close? Perhaps, this Katherine was not as chaste as she let on. She allowed the information to drop and tuned into the animated voice of Anna.

"My ladies it is time we dine. Come; let us make our way now." She stood and stretched the muscles in her neck out and watched as Anna discreetly dropped the book with a relieved look on her face. She had been reading for a while now.

Elena made way to the dining halls with her ladies maids in tow and straightened her shoulders and back as the footman opened the doors. She was met with the sight of Damon already in his chair and Stefan to the left of him. She would sit to the right of him. The hall bowed and she raised her hands. She placed a serene smile on her lips as she made way to her place at the table.

She nodded to the court musician who quickly began a soothing song. "Husband, will you keep me in the dark about your secret or will you let me in on why you were so distraught before you left me last?" She asked in a whisper with a courtier's smile on her face.

"It was nothing- Easily fixed. I was worried about all those ladies on a boat with sailors. I made sure the Prince had proper accommodations made for the daughters of our most prominent courtiers."

Elena was touched by his thoughtfulness yet, she felt in her bones he was feeding her a line.

"Did your brother mention when they would arrive?" Elena then asked. Perhaps Katherine Moretti would illuminate the reasons for the tightness in her gut when she arrived.

"They should arrive after our evening meal" Damon replied in a tight voice.

"That is good. I feel happy to meet more from a nation I can now call home." She replied in a loving voice.

"I hope they live up to the kindness in your voice."

Elena finished her meal and the plates were being cleared for the evening frivolities when the footman opened the door to three olive skinned ladies.

The first one dressed in a deep blue traveling dress stepped forward and bowed deeply. She had long dark brown hair that bordered on black hair.

"You may rise and introduce yourself" Elena demanded

"I am Katherine Moretti" She answered in a sultry voice

"Be welcome Katherine. Fill your belly and our Butler Alaric will show you to your room."

Next a porcelain skin girl stepped forward with curly red hair up to her shoulder.

"Majesty I am Lady Bonnie Bennett."

She responded with the same pleasantries as before and Bonnie bobbed a quick bow and joined her companion. The last girl stepped forward. She had fair skin and a slim build. Her hair was light brown and pin straight.

"Your Majesty I am Lady Rose Warren."

"I welcome you. Join your companions and fill your belly."

"My people these ladies are to be the Duchess Caroline's ladies maids. They all have traveled from our new Kings country, Italy. They are a now part of this court and will be treated with the same respect that my own ladies are treated with."

Elena sat at her chair as food was brought out for the ladies and the evening ended with dancing. She was happy to note many of the male courtiers were dancing with Caroline's new ladies. Caroline danced throughout the evening with an uncharacteristically happy Stefan.

Elena sighed and danced with Damon who was tense.

"What is bothering you husband. You may share your troubles with me." Elena implored Damon.

"If I tell you what is bothering me will you promise to not hate me?"

Elena nodded her head in acceptance and steeled herself for what was about to be said.

"You see, my father intended Katherine Moretti to be my wife. Except she had an affair with Prince Stefan while we were promised to each other."

Elena stopped in her tracks. Promised…. Affair… suddenly her eyes saw red and she stepped away from Damon. How could he keep this from me? While she held firmly onto Damon's hand she promised one thing to herself. She would have the head of Stefan Salvatore after this plot.

* * *

><p><em>an I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! I hope you like the new little plot twist I have for you! What do you think Katherine and Stefan will be up to!?_


	14. Fighting For Love

Disclaimer : Many characters are a product of LJ Smith's "The Vampire Diaries"

Fighting for Love

Elena left the room in a flurry of anger. She called out to Caroline as she was leaving "Duchess Caroline come at once!"

Caroline followed her in a wide eye panic. Elena could tell that she was worried that she was falling from the Queens grace and that she somehow insulted her. Elena entered her chambers and slammed the doors with her own hands and turned on Caroline.

"Duchess did you know of this plot!" Elena thundered angrily

Caroline fell to her knees and bowed her head "Your grace I am sure I have no idea what you are speaking of! I would never ever betray you." She pleaded

"So you tell me that you had no idea that the Lady Katherine was promised to the king and had an affair with the prince?" she demanded

"No your majesty, I never knew. I assure you this is new information for me as well. Please believe me. I love your majesty and would never do anything to hurt you. I thought that what Stefan was doing would help to unite the two countries. He said it would be a surprise. That bringing Italian courtiers into the country without consulting with you would make you happy. I should have never listened I am such a fool." Caroline cried tears streaking down her face.

Elena grasped her by the shoulders and Caroline stood up. Her body was trembling as Elena pulled her to her and hugged her. "It is good that you have not yet married the prince. We will fix this do not fret my child, do not fret."

Elena then pulled her handkerchief from her bodice and dried Caroline's eyes. "It is rare that I apologies but I feel I owe you one. I am sorry that I did not trust you - from the bottom of my heart." Elena then kissed Caroline on both cheeks and stood back. "Now what say you we get that traitorous bastard and put him in his place?"

Caroline laughed and nodded her head "I say that is a splendid idea!" Elena threw the doors open and gestured for Sir Frederick to come forward.

"Sir Frederick I would like you to get a group of guards and arrest the prince as well as Lady Katherine. Put them separate cells in a way that they can not speak to each other." Sir Frederick bowed and headed off to do his job.

"Sir Leon you will remain where you are." She then pointed at a footman "You boy, run and fetch the king for me. Quickly now" The boy bowed and scampered off.

Elena left her door open and turned to Caroline who was sitting on one of the couches in the receiving room.

"Now lady Caroline we shall see what the king says about my arresting his brother and past betrothed. You may keep the ladies Bonnie and Rose as your ladies in waiting. You are still the Duchess of Mystic Falls and with that station I will not have you without ladies of your own. You will no longer dress me or bathe me. The Lady Anna from thence forth will take over those jobs. You will be treated as a Duchess from thenceforth."

Caroline nodded "If I wish to help you dress will you object your majesty?" I enjoy our time together."

"Yes, I will object. From now on our time together will be as friends. Not as servant and master."

Lady Caroline smiled and small smile and nodded her head.

Damon burst through the door. "My God lady you do befuddle me. Why did you rush off in such an angry state!" he shouted

Elena stood up and squared her shoulders "You WILL lower your voice when addressing me!"

He gave her a long look "And you will not run off from me like that!"

Elena did not respond to him "Did you know of this plot! Did you know what your traitorous brother was up to?"

"of course not! Why would I bring my past here to haunt me!" He look so affronted that Elena laughed

"Oh darling, I am so sorry I was so rash. Forgive me?" She snuggled into his arms and he kissed her on the head.

"Of course I forgive you fiery little thing." He then kissed her soundly on the lips then stepped back. He cleared his throat and noticed that Caroline was in the room.

"Duchess" he acknowledged. She stood and curtsied

"Husband please sit. We need to talk." She gestured to the chair he occupied while reading to her. He sat down looking warily at her.

"I have arrested your brother and lady Katherine on grounds of treason."

Damon's eyes bulged out. "I will not behead them as I first planned but I will be banishing them from Mystic Falls. They may both return to Italy if it is your wish."

"That's a fitting punishment love. What about the Duchess?"

That is where we will need her father to consult with. Damon jumped up and opened the door whispering to the boy footman to summon Duke Jeremy to them. Elena heard the boys running down the hall. Jeremy arrived moments later.

He bowed and entered "Cousin you summon me?" he warily asked.

"Duke you may sit." He sat in the arm chair across from Caroline on the couch that Elena and she accompanied.

"Jeremy you have expressed to me many times that you do not wish to rule Mystic Falls. Is that correct?"

"Yes cousin I am quite content with being a Duke."

"Then you would not object if your daughter were to become second in the line of succession only after my children?"

Jeremy's eyes brightened at the idea "Daughter, is this something you wish for?" He looked at his daughter with loving eyes.

"Yes father, I feel that the queen will soon be pregnant with children. It makes no difference if I were second or thirtieth in line." She replied with difference.

"Caroline this means if Damon and I were to pass before our children is of age you will become queen regent of Mystic Falls. This will also mean that you will be the second most powerful person in Mystic Falls- not counting Damon. Is that something you wish for?"

Caroline nodded her head. "If it means you and I will always be friends. I will not object."

"Damon is this something that is agreeable to you as well, husband." Damon nodded his assent

"Now," Elena continued. "Caroline you will get your day." Caroline looked confused. "Of course your wedding is canceled. It will now become a ball. You will dance with all the Dukes of Mystic Falls and if you find any that you find agreeable you may allow him to court you."

Caroline's eyes light up with that idea. "What a splendid idea, cousin." Jeremy responded.

"None of the cake or decorations will go to waste. We shall decorate the castle with them and Caroline you will wear your wedding dress as your ball gown."

Caroline then leaned into Elena and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you Elena! Thank you!" She responded with silent tears.

"Now we will handle the traitors in the morning. Jeremy, have your daughter moved into chambers more befitting her station. She shall have rooms that will allow her and her ladies maids to sleep comfortably in them."

"Yes majesty" answered. Jeremy and Caroline then rose from their seats and backed out of the room.

"Now…" Damon responded moving to take Caroline's seat next to Elena. "Where did we end this morning" he then kissed her fully on the lips and pulled her to stand next to him. He then lead her into their bed chambers. That night ended the same as the night before.

The next morning Elena woke in Damon's arms. She gazed at his face. His lashes were dark against the light skin of his face. His nosed was prominent and strong, just the way she like it, and his lips were full in a manly way. She ran her fingers down his well-defined cheek bone and onto his chest. His chest had a few hairs on it and she swirled her fingers around it.

"Women you continue that and you will never leave this chamber." Damon startled her and she jumped back and screeched. "Damon don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed and slapped him softly on the chest. He responded by grabbing her by the arms, flipping himself on top of her, kissing her then giving her a replay of the night before.

Lady Anna knocked on her door timidly an hour later. Your majesties, you really must get dressed now. The court is waiting.

Elena and Damon threw there robes on and opened the door. "Lady Anna, the court will wait. Stop worrying. It will age your pretty features."

Lady Anna's eyes bulged out as Damon walked past her and softly smacked her on the bottom then kissed her on the temple. He then left the room whistling into the king's chambers.

Elena laughed and allowed Anna to pull her into the bath. She quickly scrubbed the night off her and stood. Anna dried herself off and pulled her underclothes on her. Anna dressed Elena in deep burgundy gown. The gown had a hoop and skirts. Anna then placed a burgundy collar on Elena that just touched the bottom of her chin. Finally, she placed Elena's crown on her head. The golden crown was smaller and didn't hurt Elena's neck so much. "Lady Anna, please retrieve my golden tiara- the one with the diamonds. Bring it to me along with it's case and pillow. She asked. She turned to her mirror and appraised her look. Her hair was pulled low and had curls touching her shoulder. Her make-up was not over done. Her deep burgundy gown was accented with little bows at the sleeves and a slight ruffle. She approved of her appearance.

She then went to her personal jewelry box and pulled a silver diamond bracelet from the box. She would start the new friendship with Anna with a gift. Anna returned with the box. Elena took it from her and inspected the crown.

"Lady Anna are you not my cousin on my father's side?"

"Yes your majesty, I am. My father's name was Petrova." She stood to the side while the rest of Elena's ladies cleaned her chambers. "How is the Lady Elizabeth faring?" Elena asked while she held the bracelet behind her back.

"She is adjusting well, your majesty." Anna responded quietly.

"Lady Anna I have a gift for you. You are doing well and this is a token of our friendship. Hold out your arm." Lady Anna bowed and held her arm out. Elena clasped the bracelet around Anna's small wrist. Anna lifted her eyes and gasped. "Thank you, your majesty!" She responded and bowed quickly.

"Now what say you we put those courtiers out of their misery and show up to the throne room! Bring the tiara as well." Anna picked the box with the tiara up again and fell in step behind Elena.

They walked out of Elena's room and into the corridor. Damon and his men stepped out at the same time. It caused confusion for his men and her ladies for a moment while they readjusted themselves. Damon fell into step with Elena and pulled her hand through his elbow. He then escorted her to the throne room. "I'm sorry this has to happen, husband. I know he is your brother." Elena looked up at Damon with sympathy in her eyes.

"He is a traitor and should be happy that he does not get a traitors death." Damon gruffly spit out.

Elena fell silent as they approached the large double doors of the throne room. They were announced and entered the room and sat on their thrones. Elena was happy to see the kings throne next to hers. It gave her a warm feeling.

"People of the court, the first order of business we have to deal with this day is a horrible one. Sir Frederick bring out the prisoners."

Sir Frederick brought out first Stefan then Katherine.

"You are both have committed treason. Prince Stefan you brought Lady Katherine here without first discussing this first with us. You were plotting against the King and me."

"What say you to this crime?"

Stefan looked up at Elena with pitying dull eyes. "I agree that I did bring Lady Katherine here knowing what past was between us. Yet, it was not for any reason other than to keep her as a mistress while married to the duchess. I ask for mercy for my thoughtlessness."

"You, Lady Katherine, are charge with being an accessory to treason. What say you?" Elena asked

"I am guilty your majesty." She responded in a small voice.

Elena looked at both them. They were dirty, their clothes were ripped, and they looked as if they never slept through the night. She still wanted to have their heads for this yet, she would not betray Damon.

"Stefan for your crimes your titles are now hereby revoked. You will no longer be Prince of Italy. You are now Stefan. You will return to Italy and are now hereby banished from Mystic Falls. You may stay at your homes in Italy. You will have only a meager fund and a meager household. The only reason you were not beheaded is because you are the kings brother."

"Now for you Katherine" she began to cry at this point. She did not have the love of the king to protect her. "For your crimes you will have the same punishment as the prince. You are stripped of your titles and you may never return to Mystic Falls. If either of you are found on my lands or if either of you are charged with treason again. You will be beheaded. Now leave our presence."

Sir Frederick pulled their chains and escorted them out of the castle. Where Elena knew another guard would escort them back to Italy land. Elena glanced at Damon who sighed.

"Now for joyous news, Since the Duchess Caroline will no longer be marrying the king's brother, Stefan, we will hold a ball on the day of her former wedding. You may bring any gifts you were planning on bestowing on her." Elena paused

"Lady Caroline come forward," Elena and Damon stood at this part. "From thenceforth the King and I declare the Duchess Caroline as next in line for the throne. She will be our heir until the time we produce children. She will be treated as a Princess of Mystic Falls from now until the time she dies. We declare that from this point forward Caroline will no longer be the Duchess Caroline but, will be Princess Caroline Gilbert- my sister of heart." Elena grasped Caroline's hand and gestured for her to bow.

Anna came forward and brought the box holding the tiara and opened it for Elena who took the tiara out of the box. Anna then removed Caroline's head dress.

"Caroline Gilbert for your loyalty to the crown and your unfailing love of the crown, I now name your Princess of Mystic Falls. You now may rise as the Princess of Mystic Falls" She then gently placed the tiara on Caroline's head. Caroline rose with tears silently falling on her cheeks. Elena kissed Caroline on both cheeks while the court bowed to her acknowledging her as their new princess. The court then unanimously responded with a "Long live Caroline, Princess of Mystic Falls!" three times to show their support of their queen's decision to make her a Princess.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this book and my decisions on how to handle Stefan. My next book will be about Elena and Damon and their budding marriage. I will also focus on Caroline as a Princess and Anna and Jeremy's budding romance. Just so everyone understands Anna is 28 years old, Caroline is 20 years old and Jeremy is 40. Yes, normally in these times they married younger, but remember that Jeremy was married and her wife died. He's a widow. As for the other ladies, they took after their queen's and decided to wait… My story doesn't have the plague or anything horrible like that! It's light and fluffy! Give me a few days to start the next book! Watch for an update and a new story!


End file.
